Special Adventures - Radiant Versus Dire
by slR.sToRMiE-aQuaLeoN
Summary: That second before Pearl was blasted away into oblivion while covering Diamond and Platinum's escape, their senior Dexholders came and saved the day. However, when a satellite cannon strikes and their Pokemons are warped into the Distortion World, they need to find a way to get them back while combating the new organization Dire. However, they soon found those special powers...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, firstly, don't be surprised. Just don't._

**Welcome to my new story of Pokemon Adventures (Or you may call it as Pokemon Special). This story will be in a little bit more of a serious tone than my previous fictions (School Twist and School Twist 2).**

Its my first shot at adventure styled stories, so bear with me since I can quite imagine the effect of it.

**Characters involved in this fiction:**

Red, Green (The Gym Leader), Blue (The pesky girl), Yellow.  
Gold, Silver, Crystal.  
Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald.  
Diamond, Pearl, Platinum.

**No Soul, Black and White for the time being** until the story lacks new characters. Also, there will be no OC submission request open for the first few chapters. Maybe, but I guess the OC will be used as a villain instead of a good guy.

**Story genre: Adventure, Romance, Comedy.**

Pokemon presence will be decreased, but not to the extent to that they don't exist. Focusing on Pokemon takes a lot of Pokemon knowledge, which I clearly don't have since I only completed Pokemon Red, Gold, Fire Red and Heart Gold.

This story will be based (loosely) on Pokemon Adventures, since I didn't really finish the Ruby and Sapphire arc and never even started on Emerald arc and the Black and White arc. Heart Gold is clearly not finished releasing yet.

I will try my best to write this story in third person view, but will also use first-person when needed.

For the readers that don't know who I am, I hereby notify you that I am a Malaysian writer, so my English will not be nearly as good as yours since English is not my main language in this retarded country. And no, I am NOT a Malay.

Story happens after the events of Platinum Arc, when Giratina goes back to the Distortion World and Cyrus disbands Team Galactic. For more information, read the synopsis.

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant Versus Dire (RvD)  
Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 1 – The arrival of help**

_Snowpoint City, Snowpoint Temple_

Pearl slowly woke up from his deep slumber, but he felt immerse pain in his head. He used the remaining energies in his body to help himself back up, and shook his head as hard as he could in an attempt to recover his eyesight. He noticed that Diamond is unconscious and Platinum is trying but failing to light up a fire to keep Diamond warm.

"What.. happened?" Pearl spoke up and this immediately caught Platinum's attention.

"You... don't remember?" Platinum's face looked visibly surprised. Her eyes were bloodshot, and dark curves were formed beneath her eyes. Apparently, she didn't slept well (If she actually slept) during the duration Pearl was unconscious. As Pearl got up to help his Miss Lady to light up the fire with the little of firewood Platinum found somewhere, his brain started to remember...

* * *

_Flashback_

"Cyrus, get down!"** Pearl** yelled as Cyrus turned his back and walked away with his fellow minions, Jupiter, Saturn and Mars.

But before Cyrus even finished processing the words Pearl said, he was light ablaze by Charon's Heatran. Things... didn't go well as planned. Charon got hold of his spare mind control machine and regained control of all the Legendaries in the area. Cyrus was dead before he could even scream.

"Shit. Dia- no, **Diamond**! Get Miss Lady out of this mess while I try to stall their approach!"

"No way you're escaping out of this, hasty boy!" Charon said as a bolt of dark energy was launched out from Giratina's mouth. Pearl looked back and saw the bolt flying across the snowy weather and flying directly at him.

"Is this the end?"

"Apparently, no." A voice said as the bolt of dark energy was countered by a powerful Blast Burn attack.

"Who are... that's a Pokedex!" Pearl yelled at his rescuer. He had a gold-coloured cap on his head, and was commanding a Typhlosion.

"Hello, hasty boy. Pearl, was it? I am **Gold**, and I brought company." Gold smirked as he made a sound with his fingers, and both Diagla and Palkia was knocked out instantly by various powerful attacks.

Diamond held close to the injured** Platinum** as he helped her out of the battlefield. He was too, surprised that the battlefield was filled with more people. Most notably, they all have Pokedexes.

"Are those our seniors?" Platinum asked in curiosity.

"I guess so." Diamond smiled at the heiress as they both turned around to observe the battle.

In another split second, Darkrai was knocked out by a powerful Psyhcic attack by a flying Xatu.

"Pika, Thunder at Cresselia!" A loud roar came from the sky as a blue Thunder struck the mind-controlled Legendary Pokemon Cresselia. This was a one-sided battle, as the Dexholders were too much for Charon with his mind-controlled Legendary Pokemon to handle.

"That was a powerful Thunder attack you have there, **Red**. Its so condensed that it shines blue in colour. Where and when did you master that?" A spiky haired boy with a black jacket commented as he ordered his Charizard to cast Flamethrower on Shaymin, burning the Pokemon to scraps of burned grass and fainting it.

"Did someone called for me?" A beautiful girl with a white hat responded while adjusting her coat.

"Shut up, pesky girl." Look out, Regigigas is on top of you!" The spiky haired boy yelled as Regigigas emerged from the ground and attempted a slam on the smiling girl. But before Regigigas could turn the girl into a piece of frozen omelette, he was blasted away by a powerful Hydro Cannon by a Blastoise.

"What's there to worry about? I got this."

"Whatever, **Blue**..."

The snowy fog was cleared out by a Sunny Day, apparently used by the Blaziken standing next to a girl with a bandana on her head.

"Now this is some good battling that could ease my boredom!"

"You're late,** Sapphire**. Everything else is knocked out except that weak-looking Slowking over there." Another boy with a white hat that looked like his hair commented as he rode on his Swampert.

"Now guys, please don't bicker in the middle of the battle. You can bicker as much as you like once we finish the job and get back to Hoenn, alright?" Someone with strangely high hair yelled at the duo.

"Shut up, **Emerald**, before I fry you like a plate of fried rice!" The duo replied in unison.

While they're talking and bickering around, the last remaining enemy Pokemon owned by Charon, the Slowking was trying to charge an Ice Beam against Pearl whom is looking towards the battlefield. Before he could react, the Slowking was knocked out by a powerful Hyper Beam attack coming from a Red coloured Gyrados.

"Why am I even here against such weak opponents..." Pearl noticed that the girl looks awfully creepy, but thanked 'her' nonetheless.

"Thanks, miss." Pearl bowed like a Platinum would do. Strangely, the reply he got from his savior was not something like 'You're welcome', but...

"What the hell? I am a boy you idiot!" Black and blue lines immediately started to slide down Pearl's forehead as he realized that he made a dreadfully stupid mistake.

"Hahaha! You really do look like a girl with that girlish hair, Silvy!" Gold bursted out in laughter as he watched Red and Green jumped up high to catch the running Charon while another yellow haired with a straw hat watched.

"Shut it, Gold. We're in the middle of an assignment right now." The girl flying on her Xatu sternly replied. The boy known as **Silver** smirked.

"Oh come on, the opponent is as weak as multiple Pidgeys! Why so serious, Super Serious Gal?"

"This is not the time for you to perform your Get Your Crayon joke now! Hurry up and help catch that flying runner over there!" that guy known as Emerald slammed Gold's head with a queer hand that could extend like springs.

"Aw, that hurt! Whatever then." Gold rose to his feet and called out his other Pokemon. Wait... That should be Pokemons. A huge Mantine along with lots of Remoraids appeared and Gold rode on it, using Water Gun of the Remoraids to glide across the sky while Red rode his fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl to chase the running villian.

"Now that's quite a hell of a show." Pearl walked towards the dumbstruck Diamond and Platinum, amazed by the power of their seniors.

"But it looks like Charon is escaping from them since his flying machine is way faster than that Aerodactyl which is chasing after him." Platinum commented.

"Not a problem, little miss!" Diamond smiled as he sent out his Pokemon – his Torterra.

"Wig, Dia's _Mach-One-And-Only_ Razor Leaf!" The leaf traveled with light speed, instantly knocking down the flying machine. The next thing he saw is Aerodactyl along with Red flew down towards the crash point of Charon, and its estimated that Charon is doomed with so many elites chasing after him.

"Wow, that's quite a powerful leaf you used. Maybe you could teach this to my Sceptile?" Emerald extended his hand for a handshake as his Sceptile appeared behind him. Diamond happily shook his hand.

"By the way, who are you guys, why are you here, and how did you guys have such powerful Pokemon?" Platinum asked in curiosity and excitement.

"Woah, one question at a time!" Gold butted in and gave her the answer nonetheless. "As you might see if you are not blind, We carry Pokedexes. We are the Pokedex holders from another region. Personally, I am from the Jotho region, which makes me the second generation Pokedex holders and as you might say, your senior. We came here by the request of Professor Oak, because he said someone from Sinnoh needed some help. Now since I finished my explanation, can I have your phone number?"

"Uhh.. Senior Gold, why do you need my phone number for-"

"Ow! That hurt, Super Serious Gal!"

"Gold, stop flirting! She's our junior! Make an example!" The girl with anti-gravity ponytails got off from her Xatu and waved her hand towards Platinum, Pearl and Diamond.

The Sinnoh Trio sweat dropped as Gold dropped face down to the floor upon receiving that smack from the girl.

Ignoring the groans by Gold on the floor, the girl walked over him and proceed to introduce herself towards the Sinnoh juniors.

"Hello, juniors! I am** Crystal**, nice to meet you all!"

"Don't smack me..." Pearl's expression turned green.

Crystal face palmed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my seniors. This blonde haired boy is Pearl, and the other is Diamond. I am Platinum Berlitz, the heir of the Berlitz family. The duo are traveling alongside me, and I am sorry for being a burden in this battle."

"Woah... her formality is not to be messed around with..." Emerald's eyeballs grew wide. Even Crystal is at a loss of how to reply this heiress with an invisible pressuring aura around her. At the same time, Red and the others returned with their prisoner.

"So you thought that controlling Legendary Pokemons are fun?" Blue started as Sapphire threw Charon down on the floor.

"No – I was just trying to experiment with them..." Charon used an excuse in his futile attempt to escape this death trap, but it just makes the situation worse nonetheless.

"Pokemon are not tools for your experiments! Now will you please, I am going to hand you over to the Pokemon Association, but I sure can enjoy killing you before handing over your dead body to the association." The spiky haired boy said as he ordered his Scizor to deliver the killing blow. He was promptly stopped by Blue before he could do so.

"Spare him,** Green**. You will need to do a lot more explanation to your grandfather Oak if you did kill him."

The Sinnoh Trio could not believe what they just heard. This guy here – Green, is the grandson of the renowned scholar and researcher, Professor Oak?!

"Juniors, if you are wondering is he really Professor Oak's grandson, then yes." Blue seems to read her mind.

"This girl over here is definitely not to be messed with..." Pearl whispered to his companions.

"Did I sense someone plotting against me?" Blue smiled devilishly. Platinum, Diamond and Pearl all denied in unison. Cold sweats can be seen on their foreheads dropping like rain although the weather right now is cold enough.

"Oh Arceus, looks like we have some overpowered seniors saving us from this mess, aren't it?" Pearl laughed shallowly.

"You don't say..." Diamond sweat dropped.

Their focus goes back to their prisoner as Charon spoke up to beg for forgiveness.

"Nope, not going to happen, not in a million years." Blue's reply made everyone laugh. Well, except Green.

Sapphire and the boy with a strange white hat known as** Ruby** proceeded to tie Charon up upon Red's orders, but before that happened, they were distracted by one of Green's comments.

"Darkrai..." Green pointed to the fainted Legendary Pokemon as the blonde haired girl took a step backwards out of fear.

"Relax, **Yellow**. It fainted, so it shouldn't be a threat to us now."

"I... just got reminded of the petrification, that's all..."

"Yeah, that was an awful part of my life too." Red scratched his head.

"Are you... by chance, the petrified Dexholders?" Charon's expression visibly brightened.

"You know about the petrification?" Blue replied in surprise.

"Oh but of course, although we do made something better than that... Have you heard of the failed experiment of Team Galactic?"

"What is that you're trying to imply?" Blue's patience was obviously running out.

"Well, well. I guess I should just let you see for yourselves. Since I can't escape this, I might as well bring all of you down with me too!" Charon shouted as he pressed a button of a mechanism he withdrew from his lab coat, its shaped like a... grenade.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Green ordered before Charon could do anything. A massive wave of flame was spew upon the villain, but no sounds of pain were heard. After the attack ended, the Dexholders were surprised to find out that –

No one was there.

"Where'd that old bastard go?" Gold looked around and saw a Starmie flying towards their direction.

"Red, is that..."

"**Sird**!"

"Welcome to the wheel of doom, my fellow Dexholders." Sird made her appearance as she leaped down her Starmie, showing no signs of remorse or fear.

"Sird! Why are you here?!" Green lost his cool as he was reminded of the nightmare he suffered during the stone petrification the Kanto Dexholder and Silver was turned into stone.

"I am here for only one purpose – world domination."

"Don't 'world domination' us! The world belongs to everyone, and you are in no position to command or control it!" Pearl yelled out loud, but then he realized the woman was wearing a Team Galactic uniform. He visibly flinched.

Platinum released all her Pokemon, preparing for a upcoming brawl. The others did so too, considering Sird was the renowned one that petrified the Dexholders and even Riley could sense a malicious aura coming out from her through a spy gadget of Team Galactic, she is not to be messed around with.

"Oh of course I can 'world domination' you. See for yourself, the glory and power of the ultimate Sird!" She picked up the device Charon was holding just now, and mysteriously Charon appeared right beside her at the same time.

"Hello, Dexholders. On second thought, Goodbye." Charon smirked as Sird activated the mechanism, a ion-cannon like beam struck from outer space, releasing a ball of light that blinds everyone before the Dexholders could stop her or him. Sird and Charon teleported out of the blast radius before anyone noticed it.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Then again, what happened after?" Pearl questioned Platinum after he remembered everything, but Platinum only shook her head.

"I have no idea too. The moment I woke up, I am here, with everyone except you and Dia lying unconscious beside me." This sends Pearl in a state of confusion.

"Then again, where are our seniors, and where are our Pokemon?" Platinum looked around.

"Perhaps I could answer that." The sound attracted Pearl and Platinum's attention and they noticed that a heavily wounded Gold enters the temple with the help of his fully extended billiard cue as a walking stick.

"Senior Gold! What happened to you?" Platinum and Pearl ran and tried to help their senior into the temple. At the same time, Diamond woke up.

"What... just happened?"

"Diamond! You're okay!" Platinum rushed over to her companion while Pearl sat his heavily wounded senior near the just-lit campfire in the temple.

After awhile, everyone sat round the campfire to gain warmth. Gold explained to his juniors that everyone was gone after he woke up in the snow, and he was mysteriously covered in snow at the outer region of Snowpoint City. Having no idea where to go, he saw a temple nearby and wondered if any Dexholders took shelter here. Then he found the Sinnoh Trio here.

"But then, where are our Pokemon? And will the others survive?" Platinum asked, worried.

"Oh come on of course they will. The Dexholders are tough ones. Such little problem like a bomb or a satellite cannon will not threaten our survival! Its just that... I too have no idea where they are... As for our Pokemon, I think that they were blasted into some other dimension upon the detonation."

"WHAT? SENIOR GOLD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I think... I am not very sure, but I do see some of the Pokemons fading away and sucked into a portal or some sort during the blast... If they were killed, they should leave traces or corpses, right? And I doubt my Pokemons will go down so easily. They're as strong as me."

"Is it possible that they were transported to the Distortion World?" Diamond asked in curiosity, but apparently Gold's reply does not amuse him.

"What is this Distortion World you spoke about?"

"Its a world that is a mirror version of our world... I think that's a viable explanation? Oh whatever, right now we have to focus on finding our Pokemons and seniors, or any clue or trace that explains what happened to them." Pearl commented, and the others nodded.

"I can assume that they're alive. We've been through lots of strife, so this shouldn't be a problem for them, especially the Kanto seniors." Gold said as he tried to stand up with the help of his billiard cue, but stumbled back to the ground after finding out that he has little to no strength left.

"I think... we shall take a rest before doing so." Platinum said while withdrawing some medical aids from her backpack.

"You don't say, little miss." Pearl said while Diamond prepared to cook up a feast despite the situation they're facing. Their Pokemons are mysteriously gone, and the other Dexholders are lost as well.

But little did they know, an unholy alliance is forming without their knowledge, and they too, have something to deal with it without their own knowledge as well...

* * *

_That's it for the first chapter. Leave comments, ideas and things you will like to see in further chapters. Healthy and constructive criticism are welcomed, and as a side note, School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline will be paused for a while since I am on quite a Writer's Block on that. For School Twist 1 however, I doubt that I will be updating that anytime and anymore._

**Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,**  
**My steam ID: bakapanda_leon**  
**My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™ (yes I know, its funny alright.)**

And last but not least, I am planning to set up a group of writers for this story, since I think it would be a huge project writing it. The problem is, I have no idea how to setup a group on . If anyone have the knowledge on how to do so, I would gladly appreciate the help. (I feel like I'm Platinum right now...)

**Chapter by Storm (Or you may call, LeoN)**  
**Released on 16th May 2013**

ps: Of course shippings are included. I purposely wrote this last to tease you guys. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of Radiant Versus Dire. For the second time, I am hereby informing readers that **Shipping is included**. Don't be sad just because the main genre is adventure. **Comedy and Shipping chapters will still exist in the story and still be a part of the main focus.**

Answering to my first and only reviewer of the story…

**Republic Empire: I will try my best to make it one. Thanks.**

_MISC: In this story's first story arc, the Dexholders will actually find out a special way to combat the Unholy Alliance. The Unholy Alliance (named the Dire) will be an alliance of all the villain team's remnants. And if you can't figure out yet, Radiant and Dire is a reference to DotA 2. Some of the spells will be too. Oh… did I just let out a spoiler? Read to know about it then._

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant Versus Dire**  
**Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 2 – Radiant's radiance**

It's been hours since the last satellite cannon incident. The remnants of the Dexholders (namely Gold, Platinum, Pearl and Diamond) searched high and low in the snowy fields outside Snowpoint Temple. Without Pearl's Luxray, searching for their seniors is going in quite a slow pace. Nonetheless, they did not give up, as they know clearly that their seniors will not go down easily.

Patience and perseverance really does pay off.

"Ow…" The group heard someone groan when Gold stabbed his fully extended billiard cue into the snow in an attempt to navigate the snow field.

Pearl and Diamond looked towards each other, and proceeded to dig the field immediately with the help of Platinum. After awhile of digging, they found Blue buried in the thick snow. Surprisingly, she was alive with her coat on her face to at least prevent the thick snow from entering or freezing her face.

As they helped their senior up, Blue can't help but give Gold a round of yelling despite being frozen in snow for hours.

"Your billiard cue stabbed directly into my stomach! That's painful, you know that? It was just lucky that it's a cue instead of a sword or a spear, and I am… oh wait."

"Its just lucky that you're fat enough, are you trying to imply this?" Gold giggled, but Blue slammed him down immediately after.

"I strongly advise you to rephrase that before I send you flying along with the floating snowflakes."

"I rephrase that…" Gold said while yelping in pain.

The Sinnoh trio can't help but laugh at their seniors despite the desperate situation to find the others. Speaking of others, there's someone's shadow in the snowy wind nearby the group. They immediately turned towards that direction, bracing up themselves for any enemy movement.

"It might be our seniors." Platinum's face brightened up.

"It might be our enemies, too." Blue reminded her while taking position infront her junior. Despite lacking energy due to her whole body buried in the snow for quite a while, she won't want to look weak infront her junior.

What relieved them is the shadowy figures are Ruby carrying a unconscious Sapphire.

"Uhh… help?" Ruby said to the group, asking for help for the deadweight behind his back.

The group immediately ran towards Ruby's direction, helping to carry Sapphire back to their base (Snowpoint Temple).

Back in Snowpoint Temple, Sapphire slowly woke up and realized that Platinum is beside her, tending to the campfire while drinking some water that is barely enough for the day.

"Why… am I here?" Sapphire rubbed her forehead while questioning her junior.

"Greetings, senior Sapphire. You were here because we found you unconscious behind another senior's back. He carried you all the way despite his wounds. Do not worry though, I tended to his wounds and he is currently searching for the other seniors along with Pearl and Diamond. Now if you may, please set yourself back down as your body is covered with bruises and wounds."

Apparently Sapphire flinched at the formality of her junior.

"Is the person Ruby?"

"Yes, its senior Ruby who carried you back here." Platinum noticed a contended smile formed on Sapphire's cheek once she said that.

"That idiot…" Sapphire blushed. Platinum can't help but wonder what is their relationship, but her thoughts were cut off by someone's familiar voice.

"Hello ladies, I brought company."

Platinum and Sapphire turned around to see Crystal carrying Yellow, Red and Green helping each other side by side, and Emerald surprisingly unscathed and even eating some snacks despite the harsh snowstorm.

The Sinnoh Trio immediately stood up to greet the seniors.

"Thank Arceus you guys survived. I was wondering did you guys make it." Pearl smiled and offered to help his seniors whom his seniors reluctantly gave Pearl their backpacks to lighten their load, especially Crystal since she is literally carrying a bag, an unconscious deadweight and a straw hat all by herself.

"By the way, where's Silver?" Crystal asked Gold while looking around. She thought that Silver arrived before her, but now he's nowhere to be seen.

"Did we even found him in the first place?" Gold face palmed.

"So that means we still need to find Silver…" Emerald muttered.

"Who's Silver? The girlish looking boy?" Pearl asked his seniors.

"I dare you to repeat the sentence again, and I'll skin you alive and feed you to Dewgongs." A familiar voice spoke up as everyone raised their heads in surprise to see Silver on the ceiling.

"What in the world of Arceus?!" Gold said, scared by the fact that Silver looked like a Noctowl from his view. Silver leaped down at the same time.

"Now everyone is back and reunited… thank Arceus…" Platinum said, placing her hand on her chest.

"So, time for our first official Dexholder meeting then!" Blue cheered happily and everyone started to sit around the campfire as Blue did the introductions of everyone to everyone.

After a round of introduction by everyone and Blue, Green proceeded to enter the main topic.

"So… anyone have an idea of where did our Pokemon went to?"

"Senior Gold said that they were teleported into another dimension." Pearl said while pointing to the gold capped boy that is roasting marshmallows with his indestructible billiard cue.

"What? Gold, are you serious?" Blue looked visibly surprised.

"I saw my Explotaro fading away before I was blinded by that god damn satellite bomb."

"Gold, mind your language. Set a good example for our juniors!" Crystal said as she kicked Gold's leg.

"I bet its because you think too much." Ruby replied sarcastically, despite that they're juniors compared to Gold. Gold doesn't even have the image of a senior in the first place.

"I second Gold's theory, since the last few hours I do got some information from some grunts of some newly formed crime organization."

"Team Rocket?" Red questioned.

"No."

"Team Magma and Aqua?" Emerald and Ruby asked in unison.

"No morons, they were already gone from the surface of the Earth." Silver face palmed.

"Please don't tell me its Team Galactic." Pearl commented.

"No. This team includes Team Rocket, Galactic remnants and possibly something called Team Plasma. Now would you guys stop asking questions and just let me explain? Argh." Silver groaned in frustration, silencing everyone successfully as everyone kept their eyes on Silver to hear his explanation on the matter.

"I woke up near Snowpoint City when I was knocked out by the bomb. As I was wandering around in the city, I spotted some grunts talking in the back alley of Snowpoint City Gym. Apparently their uniforms have the word 'Dire' on it, and they were talking about something called 'Dimension swapping cannon.' I assume that it's the satellite cannon that hit us and transported our Pokemon into another dimension. Luckily or not I don't know, but this experimental cannon does not work on humans yet."

"So I assume we need to find a way to either transport us into this dimension to get our Pokemon companions back into the real world, or find another way to teleport them back. And at the same time, we need to combat this 'Dire' thing? Without any Pokemon, what do we use? Sticks, stones and harsh language?" What Green said putted the other Dexholders into deep thought. What if they are attacked without a way to defend themselves since they have no Pokemon now?

"Can't we just catch some new Pokemons or borrow some of Crystal's Pokemon?" Emerald commented. While this suggestion brightened up Platinum, Pearl and Diamond's mood, Red's next reply sent them back into deep thoughts once again.

"Emerald, how long will you need to get back to Jotho to get Crystal's Pokemon without a form of transportation since our Pokemons are not with us now? Even if we do get back, that will need a lot of time. Time is money now, since we need to figure how to get our Pokemons back from that so-called another dimension."

"I assume the 'another dimension' senior Silver is talking about is the Distortion World, ruled by the Legendary Pokemon Giratina." Platinum informed her seniors about the existence of the 'Mirror world'.

"Giratina? That weak thingy I've blasted just now?" Blue questioned, making Platinum sweat drop.

"Well, yea." Pearl butted in.

"I can take a rough guess that Sird the bit*h is leading the so-called newly formed Dire right now. Gold said angrily at the thought of losing his beloved Pokemon. He is afterwards smacked hard by Crystal, apparently because he swore infront his juniors.

"Ow! Can't you just stop being like my mother, Super Serious Gal? Even my mother was not as annoying as you!" Gold said as he rubbed his sore back from that smack.

"Not over my dead body, Gold."

"**Then I shall make you a dead body now.**" Sird suddenly appeared at the main entrance of Snowpoint Temple, causing everyone of the Dexholders group to be alarmed and stood up to face the intruder.

"Sird! Where's our Pokemon!" Yellow yelled in an angry tone. It was rare to see the blonde haired gentle girl get flared up, noted Blue.

"Well, your Pokemons are having a party in the Distortion World. With that genius heiress over there, I assume you guys figured that out already." Sird said with a deviously grin on her devil face.

"Return them at once!" Red yelled at Sird. But if yelling to the enemy actually works, they won't be any enemies in the world then.

"I came here to finish you off, not to hold a reunion party for you and your Pokemons." Sird smirked as her minions appeared behind her in a line, each wearing the Dire uniform.

"Introducing my new organization – the Dire. They are a new organization to do my bidding, and to take over the world. There will be no more free will, only **MY WILL!**" Sird said disgustingly as she walked away from the group. Red and Green immediately stood forward along with Ruby and Gold doing so after, prepared to defend the others even if it will cost them their lives.

"Silver, lead the others and run!" Gold said as he took cover against an Onix's Dragon Breath.

"Blue, run!" Green said while picking up a piece of torn wood as a makeshift shield to block the Toxic attack casted by one of the minions' Koffing.

"No way! Even if I die, I am going to die by your side!"

"Which part of 'run' did you not understand damn it?!" Green said as he charged towards Blue, tackling her out of the way of a Flamethrower attack by the minions' Magmortar.

Diamond and Pearl stood right infront the heiress, and handed her a knife.

"That's one of the knives I kept over the years in case of anything, and in such cases, you should keep it." Pearl said to Platinum and charged over as a human shield to defend the others along his seniors.

"Pearl, please do not do this!" Platinum yelled at her companion. Apparently, that did not and would not work as Pearl took a piece of stone brick from the floor and threw them towards the enemy minion's Pokemon.

Diamond stood up shortly after, preparing to join the brawl.

"Diamond, please. Do not do this! I do not want to see you getting hurt or killed, please!"

"Miss Lady, we made a promise to protect you, and we shall gladly honor that promise. Please escape along with Silver's lead." Diamond patted Platinum's head.

"Diamond, no!"

"There's one last thing I would like you to know.** I love you, Miss Lady.** Now go on." Diamond kissed Platinum and stood up charging towards the battlefield.

**"DIAMOND, NO! STOP!"**

Surprisingly, everything_ really stopped._

Platinum looked at her surroundings with awe. Her seniors could only move their eyeballs and observe their own surroundings. The time stopped right after Platinum shouted out loud the 'stop' word."

"Did I just stopped time?" Platinum asked her companions and seniors while being equally surprised on her own. The others could only look at her with equally surprised eyes, being paused makes them silenced for some reason. The battlefield was creepily silent at this moment, as Platinum walked towards her surroundings to observe the phenomena she created.

"So I guess I can control time… resume?" She said as she held her hand towards the direction of the Dexholders. They immediately dropped to the ground with surprise.

"What did you just do?" Gold asked with eyeballs big enough to drop out right from his skull. Everyone else was equally surprised as time stopping was impossible in logic, let alone by their junior Platinum.

"When did you have that special ability, Miss Lady? That was awesome!" Pearl said while holding a thumbs up towards the heiress. But before Diamond can even speak, the heiress dropped down to the cold hard ground out of fatigue.

"**Apparently using that ability causes you to tire out,** interesting…" Blue said as she rubbed her own chin like a professor.

"Miss Lady, are you okay?" Diamond asked an obviously stupid question while holding the heiress in embrace. The heiress forced a smile to indicate that she is all right, but that didn't help.

"Platinum, this can't stay forever. Uncast the spell on the minions, or you will tire yourself out." Red said.

"But… they will kill… us…" Platinum struggled to even speak a full sentence. But someone else diverted their attention towards him.

"Will this suffice?" Gold asked while holding up his fist that has a lot of electric sparks sparkling from it.

"Wow." Ruby and Sapphire were both amazed. **Gold just gained the power to control electric.**

"I guess someone's satellite cannon just backfired on them." Green smirked and tries to shake his hands, but nothing appeared like a Magikarp uses Splash. "Damn… this is just not fair..."

"Green, I think that some of us still need time to find out what is our granted ability, provided that we actually have one. Platinum, uncast the spell, now."

Platinum raised her hand forcefully with the last of her remaining energy, and spoke. "Resume." The minions immediately snapped out of their paused state with confused expressions. Gold used the confused time well and released a fury of thunderbolts right from his hand and knocked out the entire enemy Pokemon armada. The minions looked in awe as a human just released lightning out of his hand like a Pokemon would do.

"This is going to be fun." Gold smirked.

The minions and grunts all ran away at that instant Gold spoke out that sentence. At the same time, Platinum slowly regained her strength after she uncast the time stopping spell. The Dexholders are saved.

Green immediately took out his Poke Gear and called Professor Oak, while the others are still confused by Gold and Platinum's newly acquired superhuman powers.

"Grandpa, I need you to come to Sinnoh's Snowpoint City right now."

The man in the other side responded with a confused voice "But why, Green?"

"I need you to research on some humans that gained special abilities after withstanding a satellite cannon's explosion."

"Who are you talking about?" Professor Oak's voice shows obvious signs of 'What the hell?' in it.

**"Us."**

* * *

That's it for the second chapter. Be amazed. Small CommonerShipping moment when Diamond spoke his 'last words' to Platinum.

**List of the special abilities known.**

**Gold: Electric controlling.**  
**Platinum: Time controlling.**

The others will have their abilities revealed time by time, so don't fret and do not lose your patience!

Reviews are open, please make use of it and review my story.

**Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,**  
**My steam ID: bakapanda_leon**  
**My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™**

**Chapter by Storm  
Released on 17****th**** May 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back once again, to a new chapter of Radiant Versus Dire. Firstly, I have to clarify a few things about this story:

**NOTE:The abilities the Dexholders get will not be based on Pokemon Types. It will be fully customized (or nearly fully customized) and no, the story is not a crossover of Pokemon and DotA 2. Instead, I made some of the Dexholders have skills alike compared to DotA heroes, for example Platinum's Chronosphere. I do hope this clarifies your problems.**

Answering to my reviewers (need more, please)

**reregniL: Well, actually no, but I kind of get the ideas from those. It is not a crossover though.**

**FireMightyena: Well don't worry, Platinum has other abilities besides time controlling because I felt that she is too awesome to go with just one simple and energy-costing ability. It will be slowly revealed later. Oh and of course Gold will start to have fun with his new ability. He could... turn his billiard cue into a lightning sword... maybe? Just an idea.**

**Daownlyone: Hi bro:D your questions are answered via PM, but just to clarify once again that no you know what, except maybe for Red since its obvious. For the others, it is going to be special. VERY SPECIAL (or at least I think), so enjoy! :D**

**MISC: Some of the Dexholders have very special supportive abilities, and some have specific abilities for specific operations. They were almost fully customized by me myself, but feel free to suggest anything and I even may have a chance to use the ability you suggested and apply it on one of the Dexholders I deem fit.**

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire**  
**Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 3 – The Dexholders' Rising**

_Snowpoint City_

The Dexholders gathered infront the Snowpoint City docks as they discussed on how should they continue their journey and most importantly – recover their Pokemons.

The Sinnoh girl excused herself as she made a call using her Poke Gear. Diamond and Pearl assume that Miss Lady will be trying to organize staying for all the Dexholders since they need to stay together now and find their Pokemon.

"Seniors, Diamond and Pearl, please follow me. I have arranged shelter for us against this cold snow, and we shall be staying there indefinitely." Platinum started as she bowed to her seniors in formality that made Emerald and Crystal stumble backwards once again.

"Platinum... are you always this polite and formal?" Crystal raised an eyebrow and began.

"Get over it, senior Crystal. Miss Lady was like this when we first met her, and I assume that being polite is not a bad thing either."

"Of course being polite is good, unlike someone I know..."

"Hey, watch it, Super Serious Gal!" Gold retaliated even though Crystal does not even spoke out his name.

"Did you actually admitted that you have no proper attire and manners before I even pointed out that I am talking about you?"

"Seniors, please do not quarrel. Right now, our first priority is to arrange shelter for everyone."

"Alright then. Let's go." As the leader, Red signaled everyone to follow the heiress.

With just less than thirty minutes of walking, the Dexholders arrived at a huge mansion. Apparently, the mansion had a "For rent/sale" sign on the front gate, but Platinum tore it down without caring much.

"Uhh... are we actually breaking into a house and staying inside there?" Gold scratched her head while questioning his junior. Platinum raised an eyebrow and gave him an expression that indicates that she does not understand what Gold is talking about.

"What do you mean by 'breaking into a house?' I bought it half an hour ago.

**"WHATTTTTT?** The Dexholders could not believe what they just heard. Did their junior, Platinum, just bought the whole big f*cking mansion down?

"This...even Gold's big fu- freaking house could not compare to this." Even the cold and calm Silver has a trace of bewilderment in it.

"Hello, yes grandpa, we will be at..." Green muttered the address to his grandfather so that his grandfather may visit them to... discuss... about the current situation.

"Platinum, does this mansion have billiard tables in it? Oh Arceus, I cant fu-" Gold said as he rubbed his hands out of excitement and glee but got slammed down by Crystal due to swearing. This time, Gold got back up at light speed and started to charge his fist with lightning to scare off Crystal.

Crystal used her hand to cover her face by instinct, and was confounded when a wall of pure crystal started to form right infront her hands.

"Woah... what was that?" Blue said as she pointed to Crystal's... crystal wall. Did she just summoned a barrier or something?"

"I have no idea...what I just did." Crystal said as she mysteriously 'undid' the barrier using pure mind force. Perhaps this have something to do with psychic power, but this have to wait to be found out.

"Crystal, try forming a blade. Maybe that could help us in battle when one occurs." Ruby suggested as Crystal nodded and successfully formed a bright transparent bluish crystal blade, which is utterly awesome.

"This is starting to get interesting." Green smirked as he once again shook his hand and imagined anything he could imagine, but nothing happened. "Damn it, this is seriously not fair."

Everyone else talked about what their granted abilities might be, except Gold and Emerald whom challenged each other to a billiard match once they noticed the billiard table(s) in the super huge living room. Hell, this might even have the size of Gold's house in one living room!

"Seniors, I had arranged for some of my housemaids to come here for your service. Please make yourself at home." Platinum said to the other seniors who are still stunned by the prestigious mansion they were offered to stay in.

"Yes, we definitely will..." Blue said while looking around with her mouth wide open.

"I guess you are the best junior I ever had." Red smiled at Platinum, which she happily nodded. Sapphire glared daggers at Red upon hearing this.

The Dexholders made themselves at home. Some chose their (incredibly luxurious) rooms, while Diamond and Platinum went to the kitchen to cook... or do whatever they are going to do alone with each other. Gold were counting Poke Dollars while Emerald groaned after getting a lose streak that caused him to lose 10 000 Poke Dollars. (Equivalent to 100 USD in real life)

Red opened his wallet and looked at the photo inside – it was a photo of him and all of his Pokemon. He missed them very much although the satellite cannon incident happened just days ago.

Blue was... plotting something against the Sinnoh heiress and relaxed boy in the kitchen while scribbling something on her handy notepad. Green looked at her and assumed that it is definitely something bad. At least to him, but not for Diamond and Platinum, I suppose...

Crystal was practicing her newly acquired ability – Crystal Forming. She formed blades, swords, bows and arrows with just in a blink of an eye. They were all made out of pure bluish crystal that shone brightly. For safety reasons, she practiced outside the mansion just in case she accidentally hurt somebody with her crystallized weapons.

After a marvelous lunch made by Diamond (with the 'help' of a bad cook – Platinum, someone knocked on the door. For safety reasons, Dexholders who discovered their abilities (namely Gold, Crystal and Platinum) stood infront the door while Platinum answered the doorbell just in case any invaders came. Surprisingly or not, the one standing at the mansion gate was Professor Oak instead, with a briefcase containing... some complex databases.

"Good to see you, gramps." Green said in monotone as he sat down on the huge freaking couch and gestured for his grandfather to take a seat. The others followed suit, interested in Professor Oak's speech... for the first time ever in their lives.

"Before I analyze the situation, can some of you show me the abilities you acquired after the explosion?" Professor Oak began, and Gold immediately charged up his electric hand. Platinum followed suit by stopping the time for 3 seconds, and then reverting it to its normal state. Platinum looked awfully tired even though its just a mere 3 seconds of time pausing. Lastly, Crystal formed a bluish crystallized sword with her hand, and handed it over to Professor Oak.

"What in the world... what had the explosion made you?" Even the renowned scholar Professor Oak is genuinely surprised and struck dumb by the 'effects' he was looking at.

"Despite this, some of us have not have a chance to discover our abilities yet, if we had any." Blue said in a serious tone, to which Green nodded while looking at his Pokedex. Professor Oak immediately remembered about the missing Pokemons, and proceeded to open his briefcase for the data he collecting during the short timeframe he was granted.

"According to agent reports, Team Galactic once created a weapon that could transport matter, human beings or even Pokemon to the world known as Distortion World. I am sure Platinum, Pearl and Diamond experienced the Distortion World and witnessed Platinum's original bodyguards being teleported into it. The problem is, every possible entrance to the Distortion World is closed down by Giratina after he was knocked out by you Dexholders." Professor Oak sighed as he finished his speech, and the others looked distraught.

"So that means... our Pokemon won't ever come back?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"Of course not, Yellow. But first thing's first, we need to take care of a new organization of you may say... villain team to do so."

"May I ask what do you mean by that, professor?" Platinum asked.

"The new organization I spoke about is the new organization formed from the remnants of Team Rocket, Galactic, some part of Team Plasma and some other standalone dark organizations. It is lead by our arch enemy, which is Sird." The Kanto and Jotho Dexholders' faces turned dark upon hearing the name Sird as it brings back nightmares during the petrification period. "We suspect that this organization with the codename Dire, has the equipment and technology sabotaged from Team Galactic to transport you to the Distortion World. And by chance, you find your Pokemon alive in the Distortion World, and you try to ask Giratina to open the portal once again. This is when Yellow comes in," Professor Oak looked at the straw hat girl, to which she nodded with a firm and serious expression.

"What are we going to combat them with when I don't even have my Pokemon or any ability to do so?" Green asked, with a little bit of frustration in his tone. Professor Oak signals for him to calm down, and continued to explain his plan.

"This is why I am here. Emerald, I will need your help to work on a machinery plan I planned that could possibly detect your special abilities granted after the explosion, and how to control it efficiently. I have zero guarantees it would work as told though, since it is also my first time dealing with such...blasphemies."

"Whatever, old geezer. Just make sure we don't die during the experiment." Gold said before getting hammered by Crystal's crystal hammer she formed in a split second.

"Be polite to the professor, you idiot!"

* * *

After a little bit of experiment and measurements, Professor Oak handed the Dexholders that is waiting in the living room a list of abilities he found from some of the Dexholders through the experiment.

List:

**Blue – Replication**  
**Blue could create an image of any living object (Humans or Pokemon, and control it while preserving its abilities. For example, if she created a Platinum replicate, she could use the replicate to cast Chronosphere that stops time. The problem is, if the replicate runs out of energy, Blue gets tired out too. If the replicate is damaged, Blue suffers the same amount of damage and injury on her real body. However, she could order the replicate image to dissipate anytime, even at a second before a gunshot is pierced through the replicate (that would also pierce through Blue).**

"Ehehehe... now I could REALLY make fun of someone by replicating him or her, eh? Now all of you better treat me well... or suffer the consequences." Blue grinned devilishly as all the other Dexholder gupled. They knew about Blue's antics, sneakiness, and even satanic enough to use extreme measures just to get the other Dexholder's total compliance. Even the Sinnoh juniors knew about this from... let's just keep his identity a secret before Blue mentally rapes him.

**Silver – Invisiblity**  
**Silver could go invisible anytime and appear as he like, but any contact with living things will cause him to appear. In simple notes, Silver can use his invisibility ability to hide himself, but if the enemy attacks the spot he is hiding on, he will appear and apparently get injured as per normal.**

"Wait, no offensive methods?" Silver apparently is not pleased with this result.

"I think I can make some for you, Silver. Just swing by my room after this gathering." Emerald smirked. Time for the tinker to start working for something new.

"For once, you're more useful compared to that retarded idiot playing with his electric fists over there."

"I heard that, Silvy!"

**Platinum – Time Controlling and Supportive Spells Casting**  
**Apart from the time controlling ability Platinum displayed during the last battle, she also has the ability to enhance and enchant the powers of her ally. She could cast spells that increase speed and power of her ally Dexholders that will be taking the frontlines in a battle. Time stopping can be casted in the form of a Chronosphere that stops everything except the things she allow to move in a sphere-shaped area at the expense of her energy drained at the speed of a Luxray running in the grasslands. Thus, she could only maintain the Chronosphere for around 10 seeconds before she tire herself out. Additionally, she could not reverse or speed up time, as she does not have the power to do so.**

"That is awesome, Miss Lady!" Diamond and Pearl said in unison, with the heiress thanking them for their praises.

**Yellow – Advanced Healing**  
**Yellow's heal are now instant-cast and works on humans. And she no longer suffers sleepiness and loss of energy after casting the spell. She also has the ability to revive a dead human or Pokemon five minutes after the target's death, but this will totally drain her off her energy, rendering him asleep like when she cast heal before the explosion event. Her heal is also found to be able to damage dark and ghost type Pokemon severely.**

This is the current abilities Professor Oak managed to found out after a bit of experiments and observation. The others will have to wait until their abilities finally surface or for Professor Oak to improve his technologies to find out their hidden abilities. Obviously, Green is further pissed off when he realized he still doesn't have an ability yet. Red just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand why we as the Kanto seniors still doesn't have an ability yet." Green said to red in annoyance.

Red shrugged his shoulders again but Gold butted in. "Perhaps seniors doesn't have an ability to begin with?"

Green punched Gold in the stomach to get him to shut up. Gold fell on the floor immediately after withstanding the powerful punch from the Gym Leader.

"Ouch... I felt like my body has been twisted from the inside..." Gold groaned, but everyone took little notice of Gold's mindless groaning and proceeds to observe the ones that acquired their abilities just now trying out their skills and spells. Ruby asked Sapphire about this whole ordeal, but she just laughed it off.

"Do I even need an ability? I can just fight with my bare hands! Back in the days when I sparred with Toro everyday, I was a perfectly strong fighter!"

Ruby was left speechless of this wild girl infront of him.

Seeing some of her seniors depressed because they didn't have an ability, Platinum said something to cheer (at least try to cheer) her seniors up.

"Seniors, please do not feel distraught. I am sure your abilities will be found soon." Green nodded and proceeded to hug Platinum like a teddy bear.

"Wait – what are you doing, senior?"

"What the hell, Green?" Some of the Dexholders yelled at the sudden approach of Green on his junior. Wait...

Gold saw Blue laughing in a corner over the living room, and decided to try something funny. He slapped Green as hard as he could, but what he heard was the yelling of pain from... Blue.

"BLUE! YOU PLAYED WITH YOUR REPLICATE ABILITY, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I saw that, pesky girl." Green said as he walked from the kitchen carrying a glass of milk.

"No wonder Green performed like his exact opposite. From anti social to 'overly social'." Crystal remarked such a comment that made Green silencing her with a piercing glare.

"Blue... someday, I will repay this... in double." Green gritted his teeth as everyone else laughed.

"That did not happen!" Blue 'tried' to defend herself from further repercussions or attempts of revenge.

"By the way, I have an idea. Everyone, listen to me." Blue suddenly changed the topic.

Everyone's focus turned from doing various things such as Gold trying to get Platinum's number (again) or Crystal playing around with her crystal ball like a nyan cat to listen to what Blue has to say.

"Since our enemy is named 'Dire', I guess we shall be the exact opposite of them. Let's name our group the **Radiant!**" Blue suggested.

"Are you even kidding, annoying pesky girl?" Green raised his hand to cover his face, to which Silver retaliated for his sister with a glare that does literally nothing to Green.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Red agreed.

"So be it." Ruby agreed too, and everyone else gave their agreements shortly after.

* * *

Third chapter done. Seriously need more reviewers to review my story...** I MISS MY REVIEWERS FROM SCHOOL TWIST 2 – ALTERNATIVE TIMELINE :(**

**List of the special abilities known:**

**Gold – Electric Controlling**  
**Platinum – Time Pausing and Supportive Spells**  
**Crystal – Crystallizing**  
**Blue – Replication**  
**Silver – Invisibility**  
**Yellow – Advanced Healing and Revival**

This is all for now, further abilities of the remaining Dexholders (Now officially known as Radiant since Blue suggested the group name) will be revealed one after another as the story progresses.

**Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,**  
**My steam ID: bakapanda_leon**  
**My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

**Chapter by Storm**  
**Released on 18th May 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome (again and again... this is going to get boring) to a new chapter of Special Adventures – Radiant Versus Dire [SA-RvD] once again.

**MISC: **This story will not be in fully serious adventure genre, as my powerhouse is still in comedy and... maybe romance? -.- Since I have 2 experiences of writing comedy+romance fan fictions, I will mix them into this fan fiction. I can also write something like a shipping chapter like in School Twist ½ when I have no idea to continue the plot for the time being. This is one of the measures I took to counter that god damn writer's block. This is also the first time I actually have contemplation of the plot in my mind before starting a new chapter, which I didn't when I was writing School Twist and School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline.

**REQUEST:** Searching for faithful readers that review and give opinions on every chapter. They will be granted the power to suggest or even request a scene in the story. (A measure I took to attract more readers and reviewers.) To apply for this, just review frequently or periodically and I will announce you as one when I deem fit.

**REVIEWS:  
****supersexyghotmew95: Rest assured, It will be revealed... soon.**

**Daownlyone: Blue can like have a lot of fun with her ability. I designed this ability for her because I was thinking of her Ditto :D Crystal's ability is definitely creative, something I thought out in a whim.**

**ReregniL: Relax, there will still be enough references for it since we do need some abilities, right? DotA 2 has a lot of them.**

I will not be replying to any Guest accounts since there are multiple users using the 'Guest' name. Please register an account to support the site, thank you:)

**NOTE**: Please let me know what you think about the story by reviewing, I will gladly answer your reviews, questions by the next chapter! Also, follow and favourite!

* * *

**Special Adventures - Radiant versus Dire**  
**Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 4 – Power Swap**

_Snowpoint City, Radiant's Mansion_

Diamond woke up early in the morning as he is assigned as the main chef of the mansion which he happily obliged. He went downstairs to start cooking breakfast for all the Dexholders while the maids that Platinum called for yesterday prepared the plates and eating utensils.

He quickly finished some plates of toast, bacon, baked french bread along with various other foods that one will like to see on his breakfast table. Diamond was and is a wonderful expert cook since he likes eating so much, naturally he will be interested in the culinary department.

After he finished preparing breakfast for all the other Dexholders who are still asleep, he still had some spare time as breakfast is at 8 in the morning, while the current time is 7.30. He walked out to the massive backyard of the mansion, and stared blankly into the sky, plunging into deep thought.

"If only I had one too..." Diamond muttered while closing his eyes. His face have a sad expression on it, which is rare being the happy-go-lucky boy he normally is.

"Diamond?" A familiar voice snapped Diamond out of his thoughts as he turned back and saw Platinum smiling at him.

"Good morning, Miss Lady..." Diamond tried his best to feign a smile but failed to do so as Platinum saw through that immediately.

Platinum sat down on the grassy backyard beside Diamond. "Is there anything wrong, Diamond?"

"It's... I wish I had an ability too." Diamond sighed.

"I believe your ability will be revealed soon, please do not feel sad about it." Platinum tried her best to cheer Diamond up as Diamond's face darken more and more. "I wanted to protect you, Miss Lady! Now it's the other way around, and I seem to become a useless and worthless guy without powers or Pokemons to protect you!" Diamond snapped, causing Platinum to flinch. Its the first time she ever saw Diamond so devastated.

"Diamond... I am grateful as long as you are by my side." Platinum closed her eyes and smiled. "You and Pearl had been taking care of me for a long time, and I had always been a burden to you. Now Arceus finally grants me this chance to repay you in kind, I shall gladly do so, even if I may get hurt in the process. It's nice to have a role reversal, don't you think?" Platinum said as she gave Diamond a quick kiss before standing up and began walking towards the mansion. "Time for breakfast, don't you think?"

Obviously, Diamond couldn't stand against that cute smile of the heiress. He smiled and followed the heiress into the mansion.

* * *

After having an extremely sumptuous breakfast, the Dexholders gathered around the living room while playing a game called Blackjack that Gold introduced to his seniors and juniors. Although Crystal strongly objected against gambling, but she gave in when Gold agreed not to include money bettings into the game and just play for fun.

"Eighteen." Emerald said as Silver (the dealer) flipped his cards. Silver smirked and showed Emerald his cards, to which Emerald frowned.

"I guess sixteen shall be a loss then." Platinum placed her cards to the bottom of the card deck.

"Guess what everyone, black –" Gold's sentence was interrupted by a doorbell sound that pisses the Jotho Dexholder off. He and the others with abilities stood up and prepared for a brawl.

However, they found a boy and a girl around their age wearing lab coats and suitcases on their hand standing on the front gate instead. The boy have blonde hair, and the girl have long purple hair and a warm smile. Gold also noticed that they bought their luggage here and frowned. "What in the world of Arceus, who the hell are you guys?"

"So you are the ones that grandpa sent." Green said as he finished his glass of milk.

"Definitely correct. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dexholders. I am **Topaz**, and this cute girl beside me is **Amethyst**. We are here on behalf of Professor Oak to research about your newly acquired abilities, and also try our best to improve them. We will also give you missions so that you may hone your abilities and use them to their fullest." Topaz gave a bow after finishing his speech.

Gold and Emerald looked at each other, then ran away from the group after hearing the 'mission' word. Silver too, went invisible to avoid unnecessary workload (missions). Obviously, the new duo didn't come unprepared as Amethyst took out a silph scope (Blue: What the hell, you also have a silph scope?!) and scanned the surroundings for heat signatures.

"Silver, I can see you, so you can save hiding yourself." Silver groaned as he appeared once again.

"This two researchers are not to be messed around with..." Pearl mumbled to himself. "Senior Blue, are they your siblings?"

"I sense the sarcasm in it, and if you do not want to have your replicate walking around doing something you wont want to do, you better shut your front door." Blue glared at her junior with blood-curdling eyes. Pearl immediately fell silent and walked away.

"Front door?"

"It means shut your mouth, Super Serious Gal." Gold laughed, but instantly regretted his decision as Crystal formed a crystal blue bow and arrow and began taking aim on the running Gold.

"What?! I only explained to you the meaning of 'Front door' ! What did I do to deserve this?!" Gold said while evading arrows and hammers made out of crystallized crystal by Crystal. Everyone else laughed as Gold has no chance of retaliation and running around like Mankeys.

"Cool down, everyone. Now can I request Silver, Ruby and Sapphire to stay behind at the living room?" Topaz said and Silver, Ruby and Sapphire sat down on the big freaking couch, with Sapphire getting a light smack from Ruby for sitting without proper attire.

"Ladies... I mean Lady and Gentlemen, I have an assignment for you that could help Silver improve his ability and test out that two whatever-it-is over there, and in hopes of excavating Sapphire and Ruby's hidden power. We are now sending you in a mission." Topaz said with Amethyst opening her laptop to check on the details of the mission.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Silver said in frustration.

"This sounds fun! Can I beat someone up?" Sapphire pumped her fist.

"Wild and inelegant..." Ruby muttered when he stared at Sapphire. Sapphire glared back.

"Yes you may, but you can always start with Ruby first if you want to." Amethyst giggled as Ruby's face twisted. "What the hell, miss researcher?" Ruby said before getting tackled down to the floor by Sapphire like two little kids fighting over toys. Silver groaned even more. "Do I have to work with these guys, seriously?"

"We need someone with an ability to cover them in the mission." Topaz explained which did not amuse Silver by even a percent.

"That's bullsh*t! You could send someone like Gold or Platinum to accompany them, why me of everyone?"

"Hey Silver, you forgot Blue!" Gold said as he arrived downstairs and Silver took out something from one of his pockets and shot it at Gold. Gold fell down the floor and ice started to form around him immediately, turning him frozen solid.** The weapon Silver just used is a special pistol (x2) made by Emerald which contains specially refined bullets that does not kill a target but inflicts paralyzation, poison, sleepiness, frozen solid and confusion, just like status aliments in a Pokemon Battle. The effects will last only for ten to thirty minutes, depending on the target's health condition. Emerald named it Multitype Aliment Inflicter, while Silver just shortened it to MAI.**

"Gold did NOT brought sis into the picture, and you two did NOT heard anything about sis." Silver warned the two researchers.

"Yeah, yeah... so its set. YOU are going together along with the Hoenn duo."

"Can't you just ask Gold or Platinum?" Silver tried his best to escape the mission once again, but Topaz ain't letting him off the hook. Apparently he did not bought Crystal into the picture because he doesn't want to hear Crystal nagging him for the whole week.

"Gold is too immature to lead a team, as you already know. Platinum's ability are all supportive – what can she do if the team is engaged in a battle? You expect Platinum to cast Chronosphere while Ruby and Sapphire find stones on the ground to attack the enemy? So you are going with them and there is nothing that will change my mind." Topaz said sternly that causes Silver to finally agree since Silver does not have lawyer blood running in his veins, unlike someone with a cheeky mouth... but sadly, the 'someone' we are talking about here is taking a chill in a block of ice.

The mission is a simple 'search and sabotage' mission, in which Silver and his teammates (a.k. ) will infiltrate a possible outpost of the Dire in Hearthome city. You need to recover any intel files you found, and try not to alert the enemy of your presence. We are fighting war now, as you might already know." Silver nodded, while Ruby and Sapphire didn't even listen.

"Lastly, don't die. As a Dexholder, your life is valuable. Please take note of that." Topaz added.

"That's it for now. In the meantime, Topaz and I will research on Turnback Cave for any possible ways of reopening the portal to the Distortion World so that you and the other Dexholders will reunite with their own Pokemon." Silver nodded again and forcefully dragged the fighting Hoenn duo away from the living room.

At the same time, Emerald walked downstairs with a strange suit that has two extended hands on his shoulder he's wearing.

"What's that?" Red and Green asked while they battle against each other in a chess match on the dining table.

"It's a battle suit I just created. It has a laser shooter on the left that could obviously use as a fighting measure, and homing missile launching pod on the right that will seek and chase after the targets I target with the aiming system. Emerald said as he clicked another button, and a piece of glass swiped out infront Emerald's eyes.

"Sometimes, you do look like a tinkering maniac with all these inventions you invent." Green said before turning back to his chess game which did not please Emerald at all. However, he chose to stay silent as offending his senior is a problem, offending the Gym Leader is a BIG problem.

Outside the mansion (in the backyard), Crystal is sparring with herself (Blue's replicate) while Yellow sits on the grass in case any of the Dexholders needs healing in the training. Platinum practices along by casting empowering spells, both on Crystal and on the replicate.

As Platinum casted a speed-enhanching spell, Crystal took hold of the opportunity and formed a crystal bow while increasing the distance between her and the replicate while Blue just sit back and relax while controlling her replicate mentally by forming a crystal shield. Crystal surprises her by throwing the bow towards the shield, shattering the bow but also damaging the shield. Crystal then sped towards the replicate while the replicate struggles to keep itself stable after withstanding the bow's force. Crystal formed a small knife and pointed that towards the neck of the replicate, signaling the end of the training.

"Woah, your speed matches even my wits. I am impressed." Blue praised Crystal that made her embarrassed a little bit. "It's all thanks to Platinum, after all she casted the speed increasing spell on me for me to successfully do that."

"Don't lie, Crystal. Platinum also periodically enchants my replicate's speed and power, so it's a fair game and you won." Blue smirked as she continued to 'praise' Crystal until she reluctantly agreed that she won the match although Blue is obviously not Blue when she praises someone that is better than her. You know, jealously on girls...

"You won, right Crystal?"

"Uhh... yes."

"Good. Then you shall lend me your body for awhile. GOLD, WHERE ARE YOU?" Blue yelled towards the inside of the mansion while controlling Crystal's replicate to enter the mansion much to Crystal's horror.

"BLUE, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

"Having some fun." Blue winked.

* * *

This chapter is a little bit shorter compared to the previous ones. This chapter has 2600++ words while the previous ones are all above 3k words. Sorry about that, but the rest needs to be continued in another chapter.

******List of the special abilities known:**

******Gold – Electric Controlling**  
******Platinum – Time Pausing and Supportive Spells**  
******Crystal – Crystallizing**  
******Blue – Replication**  
******Silver – Invisibility and 2x Multitype Aliment Inflicter Pistol**  
******Yellow – Advanced Healing and Revival**

There will be 2 (or more) ability revealing in the next chapter, if things go smooth as planned. Whoever it might be, just stay tuned for the next chapter and you shall find out.

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,**  
******My steam ID: bakapanda_leon**  
******My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 19th May 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5 of Special Adventures – Radiant Versus Dire. Now I am quite surprised that the reviewers are so freaking less compared to School Twist 2... Can you readers please let me know whether you like this story more or School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline?

**MISC: **_Silver's Multitype Aliment Inflicter (MAI) is obviously not suited for direct confrontation, and his invisibility skill does not help either. As in, he is the sneaky one or the scout in the Radiant team. And for Pokemons owned by others other than the Dexholders, there WILL be Pokemons. But I have no plans to give the Dexholders some new Pokemons for replacement as I would like to concentrate on their abilities (Or at least in this arc of the story)._

**Faithful Readers List: **_Currently none_

**Faithful Readers Privileges: **_Any minor request made will be approved without much consideration except the request is too bizarre to include in the story. Major plot elements suggestion will be taken into consideration or edition before implementing into the story. Also, they could ask me via private message about 1 (just 1) ability of the not-yet revealed Dexholder's ability._

**Reviews (Where the heck did all of you went to?):**

**Daownlyone:**_ Classic Blue, being the shipping master she is in almost every Pokemon Special fan fiction. But this time, she has more ways to torment the other Dexholders... be warned of the ultimate replication! Yeah the MAI gun, how is it? Is it good enough for Silver's weapon of choice? Lastly about the Pokemons that Amethyst (Not Amythest, you spelt wrong) and Topaz own, I will pick maybe one or two of them you suggested and implement them, with a few changes. I shall not give them a full 6 party Pokemon Team since they are just researchers, not battlers or trainers like the Dexholders._

**WHERE DID THE OTHER REVIEWERS WENT TO? WTF?**

**NOTE:** _The "faithful reader" concept was referenced from the author of the S-EARLY series, and I shall gladly credit him here for inspiring me to start this plan to attract more readers and reviewers. (I can't remember his username since it consists of numbers._

**EXTRA:**_ For the ones that play DotA 2 or just wanted to support my videos, please take a look and give me your opinions on this prototype opening for my new DotA 2 video. I know the text are a little bit hard to read, and I will correct that upon the official release. Also, you could check out my old DotA 1 videos, its on the same channel._

/watch?v=UG1QNWRszO4

**Please take note that your reviews are my source of energy to keep on writing, so please, leave a footprint to let me know that you are one that is following my story!**

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire  
****Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power  
****Chapter 5 – Double Mission**

Silver and the Hoenn duo stood infront the apartment in question related to their mission. Their mission is to infiltrate the apartment, search for various documents related to team Dire's technologies, mainly documents that concern the ex-Galactic bomb and the satellite that blasted the Dexholders' Pokemon into the Distortion World so that the two researchers could counter or work out a workaround to recover their Pokemon.

At the entrance of the Turnback Cave however, the two researchers Topaz and Amethyst stood while holding their Pokeballs. Red and Green chose to join in hopes of discovering their abilities in this mission. Their mission is to search of anything that concern the portal leading towards the Distortion World, in hopes of recovering their Pokemon before the Dire gets one step ahead before them.

In short, there are two missions carried out at the same time by the Dexholders (the Radiant), while the other Dexholders are just... chilling in Platinum's mansion. Things aren't going as planned for Gold though, as he was forcefully dragged out of the mansion to the backyard by Crystal so that he could train with her. Believe me – getting hammered by crystallized hammers is a hell of a painful experience.

"Before we go, please promise me one thing, you too." Silver whispered to the Hoenn duo while they carefully observed the entrance of the apartment which is heavily guarded by Dire lackeys.

"Yeah?"

"Do not freaking bicker while we carry out this mission, or else I'll have to let you duo have a taste of my MAI. Please, you can continue bickering when we get through this troublesome mission." The Hoenn duo hung their heads low and nodded. Silver gave the duo an approving nod and proceeded to go invisible while Ruby and Sapphire waited outside the apartment, behind a bush so that the guards do not notice them.

After a little while, a loud thud sound was heard in the inner part of the ground floor in the apartment that startled the guards' attention. They rushed in to check what's happening, but only the trio knows that it's Silver trying to mess with their attention. Ruby and Sapphire immediately took the chance to make a run into the apartment. As they took their first step in, they saw a poor grunt frozen in a block of ice. Ruby could make note that the guard is shivering with both fear and cold. Sapphire stuck out her tongue towards the poor guard out of pure playfulness while they met up with Silver whom slowly faded back into sight. Silver gestured for the duo to follow them while keeping their footsteps silent towards the elevator so that they could get to the floor the apartment in question is at.

However, when they reach the floor the apartment is at, they saw lots of grunts staring at them with various Pokemon. Silver saw that their captain had a Silph Scope on his eyes.

"Game over, kids." The captain smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah, game over for you." Silver smirked in reply.

And then a battle erupted between the trio as they tried their best to evade attacks after barely escaping the exploded elevator.

* * *

"Red and Green, I know that you two were one of the best battlers of the Dexholders group, but this time around, I need you two to follow closely with us in case any wild Pokemons appear in the cave as they are very dangerous. Turnback Cave is filled with very strong Pokemon, and the cave is named Turnback Cave for this specific reason." Topaz said as he released his Rhyperior and proceeded to lead the way. Amethyst did the same by releasing a Vileplume.

"Pokemons... if only mine were here." Green muttered as he followed the duo's lead. Just then at that moment, a Bronzong emerged from the darkness and attacked the Vileplume with a Psychic attack, scoring a super effective and critical hit as Vileplume was hit in surprise. Vileplume struggled to hold his own ground as he pumped out Sleep Powder, but Bronzong evaded it with ease and struck the Flower Pokemon with another Psychic attack that knocked him out. At the same time, Topaz made Rhyperior use Rock Tomb that knocked out the intruding wild Pokemon but also shook the cave which is a very bad thing to do.

"Nicely done, smartass. Now we will have a whole load of wild Pokemons coming after us." Green said as he sighed.

"Don't worry, we got this." Topaz said as he continued walking while Amethyst sent out her second Pokemon, a Mismagius. Red made a mental note that although these Pokemons are well trained, they can't even come close to either his or Green's Pokemon (in fact, even half of Gold's party could even send them back to the Pokemon Center in seconds.) But seeing as he had no ability or Pokemon now, he chose to stay silent as he had no position to say anything.

As the group traveled through the complex system of the rooms and reached the second pillar, they were attacked by a group of Gengars. This is somewhat bizarre because Gengars aren't normally found in the cave, but Haunters are a frequent occurrence though.

As Topaz and Amethyst tried their best to fend off the Gengars while covering the two Dexholders, something strange started to appear. A relatively huge shadow starts to appear, and the two Dexholders immediately recognized as...

"**Articuno!**" Red and Green exclaimed as the ice bird Pokemon starts releasing huge waves of blizzard, disrupting the group and causing them to split up so that they could take cover. Topaz's Rhyperior is also knocked out in the process.

"Why in the world of Arceus that Articuno will appear in Sinnoh, and in this bloody cave?" Topaz shouted loud as he barely evaded an ice beam. He released his Flygon but got knocked out in that split second. "Damn!" Amethyst could just hide behind cover as all her Pokemon fainted before even reaching the first pillar.

"Red, what now?!" Green shouted loud as the sound of the blizzard is causing sounds in the cave. Luckily the Gengars were knocked out before Articuno appeared, or else the group will be dead by now...

"Articuno is an ice Pokemon, does the two of you have some fire Pokemon on you?" Green shouted to Topaz and Amethyst to which their reply disappointed the Gym Leader. "We only had two Pokemon on us and they are all knocked out!"

Just then, a blast of fire blasted the air as the blizzard slowly dissipates due to that fire blast.

"When you mean fire, you mean this?" Red asked the group, showing his two hands that is lit up in flames.

"**Woah, Red! So your ability is fire!** Nice timing and nice ability for this situation!" Topaz gave him a thumbs up while adjusting his torn lab coat. Why would someone even wear a lab coat when exploring a cave anyways?

"Damn you, Red. Now I can only watch you fight." Green's eyes narrowed to which Red just laughed it off and formed a phoenix-shaped fire and rode on it. He and Articuno immediately began a fierce aerial fight as Red's fire phoenix breathed flame while the legendary bird breathed ice at each other while avoiding attacks from their opponent. It is a sight to behold.

After a long and close aerial battle, Red sent his fire phoenix to charge against Articuno, barely injuring his own leg when he leaped down from the air. The fire phoenix lunged towards the surprised ice bird legendary Pokemon, knocking it out 'hot'. Red stood back up and noticed the other three shivering with cold and also sweating due to the hotness the fire phoenix emitted. Red laughed and followed the two researchers (Now protecting) and using his hand as a torch.

"Now this is more like it." Red said, annoying Green more as he did not have an ability yet.

"Darn you, Red. I guess it's time to ask for pesky girl to replicate Yellow for me..." Green smirked, causing Red to fell silent in defeat while the researcher duo just laughed shallowly in hopes of not getting dragged into Green's mess. Topaz wouldn't want to wake up with a Amethyst replicate sleeping beside her, scaring his skin off his body, right? The same goes to Amethyst.

The group continued to the last pillar room and found a strange file with a Dire word on the cover on the floor. Topaz picked it up and took a glance, it was the research report of the pre-Dire phase which is some evidence proving that the Dire actually formed before anyone knew. Not a very useful information, but still something better than going a long way here for nothing. The group proceeded to leave the cave, with Red burning and knocking out every wild Pokemon they encounter while Green frowned each time Red used his fire ability.

"Why is the world so damn unfair?"

* * *

On the other group, things aren't going as smoothly as planned...

Silver was knocked out cold by a Zen Headbutt attack by one of the Pokemons that fought with the group, Ruby is all tied up while Sapphire fainted after Ruby got subdued by the mass attacks of the grunts and is now all tied up beside the unconscious Sapphire. Or is she really unconscious...?

After awhile being trapped in the apartment, they were forcefully dragged out with Ruby not even struggling, perhaps because his energy was all drained after the fight. They were dragged outside of the apartment, with their hands untied but held by multiple grunts, preventing any escape plans they made or had made.

"Hello, renowned Dexholders. Tch tch tch, you do realize that breaking into our territory is a bad choice to take, yes?" The Dire captain spoke while the other grunts hold them down. To be exact, they are holding Ruby down as Ruby is the only one not knocked out.

"Hold on gentlemen, let's sit down and talk this over like civilized people!" Ruby panicked while the captain just laughed, he slowly walked to Ruby and gave him a punch in the face, causing Ruby's mouth to puke out blood.

"Civilized people don't break into other people's homes! Or at least, try to break into other people's homes." The captain spoke once again. Ruby decided not to answer since he's going to get punched anyway. But the next thing done by the captain changed everything.

The captain grabbed Sapphire by her neck, suffocating her even though she is already unconscious. This angers Ruby, but Ruby still tried to calm the captain down. "Strangle me if you like, let your hands off the girl and let's talk this over!"

"Talk this over? Not in a million years, mister Ruby." The captain finished his sentence as he called out a Salamence. Sapphire immediately snapped awake (She is actually feigning unconscious) and trembled all over. "Salamance! Ruby... I am... scared...!"

"Oh looks like someone woke up, or she decided to stop pretending." The captain shook his head, and gave Sapphire a very hard punch. "Kill her." The captain ordered his Salamance to Dragon Claw Sapphire, but Ruby disagreed.

"I gave you the chance to talk, and you refused. Don't regret then!" Ruby pushed his two hands infront like a pushing stance, and a rainbow coloured blast blasted over the direction he was facing, deafening the captain, the guards, and caused the Salamence to get stunned. The spell Ruby just cast was a spell in his arsenal, named **Deafening Blast.** **"Say hello to the assault mage!" **Ruby growled out.

"Have a taste of my** Chaos Meteor!**" Ruby said as he raised his hands up in the air as a huge meteor from outer space started to sped down at high speed. The captain immediately ran – but the Salamance wasn't that lucky. It was rolled flat by that burning meteor casted by Ruby. Sapphire was still in shock of the Salamance – she closed her eyes in fear and did not realize anything Ruby did. The captain was shocked to see such power from a human being, but decided to fight nonetheless and sent out a Dusclops while the grunts sent out their respective Pokemon. It's ten to one. Ruby is outnumbered, outgunned, but not outwitted.

Ruby closed his eyes and did something a yoga master would do. Breath in... wait what the hell?

"**Shiva blast!**" Before Ruby even finished his sentence, a blast of frost emitted in every direction that knocked out every Pokemon and caused the grunts and captain to stumble backwards. The grunts ran away in fear. To them, Ruby is a monster, that is going to kill them any second. The captain was too shocked to even move his legs, so Ruby decided to end his life fast.

Ruby looked down on the floor, closed his eyes and muttered while grinning deviously. **"Sun Strike."** The captain took two seconds to register what Ruby said, but two seconds is enough to end his life as a pillar of pure light struck down from the sky itself, igniting the captain's body. "Goodbye, captain."

After the clash ended, Silver woke up to see Sapphire hugging a worn out Ruby out of fear of the Salamence earlier. Silver looked around and saw masses of fainted Pokemon and the dead captain.

"Don't worry Sapphire, I chased them away. Look! They're gone!" Ruby tried his best to comfort the crying girl.

"What the... hell... just happened...?"

"Well, nothing much."

* * *

Yep, Ruby is just Ruby, hiding his abilities in battle as he normally would. I kept my promise by revealing two abilities of the Dexholders, so please rate and review. :D

******List of the special abilities known:**

******Gold – Electric Controlling**  
******Platinum – Time Pausing and Supportive Spells**  
******Crystal – Crystallizing**  
******Blue – Replication**  
******Silver – Invisibility and 2x Multitype Aliment Inflicter Pistol**  
******Yellow – Advanced Healing and Revival  
Red – Fire Controlling  
Ruby – Assault Mage**

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,****  
********My steam ID: bakapanda_leon****  
********My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 19th May 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 of Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire. (Hey can anyone suggest me something else to greet my readers in a new chapter? This is getting boring. LOL)**

Just broke up with my girlfriend. Yay? Sigh.

**MISC:** _Some of the Dexholder's ability will be improved or added as time goes by. Its the same as a game that is unbalanced needs to be rebalanced by improving or weakening something that is overpowered/underpowered. For example, I added supportive abilities for Platinum because I thought that her time stopping power is just not enough for such an awesome and pretty lady (Yes that's a little bias since she's my favorite character.) So the Dexholders will receive upgrades time to time._

**Faithful Readers List**:_ Currently None_

**Faithful Readers Privileges:** _Minor requests will be allowed without much consideration. Major requests will be reviewed before implementing or rejecting it. Your name will also be listed at the beginning of every chapter, giving you some glory (maybe?). Also, you may PM me to know a Dexholder's ability. (You can request to know future ones like Diamond or Green, or existing ones, since their abilities will improve time per time, similar to level-up.) Lastly, you may suggest a small ability to be added to one of the Dexholders._

**How to be listed as a Faithful Reader:** _Just review three times straight (not in one day) and the reviews has to at least have a significant length. Be warned, it will be revoked if you went missing for a specific period of time._

**Reviews:**

**Hunter-35: Well, I guess Ruby's Shiva Blast is considered as one. Normally those ultimate spells or very powerful spells will tire the user out, in an attempt to balance their powers so that they do not get overpowered.**

**Tyhe2476: Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story, also their abilities will be slowly revealed!**

**MagmaLava: Woah long review coming in, I like long reviews! Thanks for the review and the praise, I appreciate it greatly. Also I thought of this plot line in accident, when I was trying to sleep after finishing my exam paper. But I guess this really did worked out after all!**

**Daownlyone: Assault* mage. I am starting to become a grammar nazi :D And yeah, some Dota reference from the hero Invoker for Ruby. And no, Topaz and Amethyst will stay as researchers. If they dabble in both, they will get overpowered. Nope, I suck at remembering numbers. Even my maths sucked so hard in the exams.**

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire**  
**Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 6 – The Tournament**

Life in the Radiant Mansion is just a normal with extra comfort.

Its just a routine of waking up, eating, playing together and chatting around while some parties are organized. Of course, there's training to sharpen the Dexholders' abilities, or to excavate the hidden abilities on the ones that have not acquired one yet.

But this day, there's something special. Something more fun.

A training tournament. Now that sounds a little bit unfair since some of the Dexholders haven't found their abilities yet, but they agreed to participate nonetheless in hopes of discovering their abilities.

This tournament is designed and organized by Topaz and Amethyst with the help of Emerald making the calculation / arena simulation machine. The tournament was carried out in the massive backyard in the Radiant Mansion (aka Platinum's Mansion)

"Are you serious? I don't have an ability yet!" Pearl grunted but decided to give it a go when Emerald gave him a prototype sniper that is loaded with blanks as a weapon in the tournament.

"Well Topaz and Amethyst, are you taking part too?" Red asked with a smile that is hard to resist... at least for Amethyst. She nodded and took out her Pokeballs while Topaz sweat dropped upon getting stomped by the Dexholders. Its either electric punches in his face, or a fire phoenix towards his body or so on. But since we have Yellow preparing to heal wounds, it's not a problem. Topaz considered for awhile before agreeing to participate.

"I guess... I should prepare to get stomped then." Topaz sighed as he took out his Pokeball containing his Rhyperior and Flygon, while Emerald drew the tournament chat using a randomizer he made in... thirty seconds. The tinker isn't something to be joked with!

Dexholders without an ability are allowed in the tournament, and Green, Pearl, Sapphire and Diamond decided to give it a try despite having zero offensive measures or defensive measures other than their own reaction speed or their fists and kicks. Sapphire is an exception, since her fist kills... Emerald decided to not to participate due to him being the main technician that is organizing every machinery – the randomizer, results calculator, heartbeat sensor (in case any Dexholders have health problems as the battle is carried out) and the arena simulation machine around the backyard. Also, he didn't want to get owned the first second he took a step into the arena, since almost all his seniors have special abilities, and he didn't want to lose to his juniors either.

Also, Yellow is banned off due to her needing to be on standby in case anyone accidentally dies in the tournament.

The randomizer results are as below:

**Gold vs Diamond**  
**Red vs Blue **(Blue: "Why Emerald why?!")  
**Green vs Platinum**  
**Topaz vs Crystal**  
**Pearl vs Sapphire**  
**Ruby vs Silver vs Amethyst** (This is a three way battle due to the lack of players.)

The rules are – every player are not allowed to kill their opponent. In case that actually happens by accident, Yellow will be tasked to revive them and the tournament will be paused so that Yellow can recover her energy. No one wants a dead Dexholder while Yellow is asleep.

Abilities are allowed, and every participant without an ability are granted the use of weapons such as a rod, a hammer and a sniper containing blanks that wouldn't kill but will still knock someone out. The melee weapons are provided by Crystal while the sniper was provided by Emerald. Ruby decided to not take a weapon much to the Dexholders' confusion, but only Sapphire knew...

Pearl and Diamond both took the rod, Platinum took the hammer and Green took the sniper. Platinum is allowed a weapon because her ability does not include offensive abilities.

**First up, Gold vs Diamond.**

"Hello dream boy, don't go easy on me because I wont go easy on you!"

Diamond gulped as he would have to face his senior with a crystal rod. Gold started the match with everyone else spectating by using a thunder shockwave aimed directly towards Diamond, with the latter avoiding it barely. Diamond tried to go on offense, but his speed was just far too slow for Gold to even flinch. Gold charged his legs with electric and kicked Diamond in the stomach the moment Diamond got close to Gold, causing Platinum on the spectators seat to panic.

"Dream boy, if you lose this round, you're going to give me Platinum's number, you got it?" The Dexholders on the spectator's seat sighed on the flirt's comment, with Crystal fuming much.

"Ow... Senior Gold, that's pure bullying." Diamond tried his best to catch his breath as Gold jumped around, preparing for the second attack.

"Come on, Dream boy! Show me what you got!" Gold taunted with his opponent trying his best to stand up.

"Diamond! Please stop it if you are hurt!" Platinum shouted out loud. 'No... I cannot lose just like this... Miss Lady would be disappointed in me!' A voice in his head suddenly rang. 'Why don't you use your Mach-One-And-Only Razor Leaf?'

Diamond was confused when he heard that, but felt something awoke inside him. He instinctively touched his hands and was stunned that his hands started forming two green swords.

"Woah, what the hell, Dream Boy?!" Gold fell back upon looking at the two shiny green swords covered with leaves. Diamond tried to test the green swords and found out that everytime he swiped the swords, pieces of leaves drop down from the blade.

"So that is Diamond's ability." Topaz nodded while writing a note in his notebook, about Diamond's leaf sword ability.

"Senior Gold?"

"What?"

"Try my Dia's Mach-one-and-" Before Diamond finished his sentence, the leaf sword already plunged through Gold's stomach.

"-only Razor Sword!"

"Round 1 ends! Diamond wins the battle!" Emerald announced with a speaker while Yellow healed Gold for his injury on his stomach.

"That's what you get for being cocky, Gold." Crystal reprimanded Gold to which he hung his head low for losing to one of his juniors.

Diamond dropped the sword on his left hand and immediately, the sword dissipated into multiple pieces of leaves.

"This reminds me of Wig..." Diamond smiled. He was happy because he finally have an ability to protect someone on the spectator seat. He looked towards Platinum, who is smiling towards the boy.

**Next up, Red vs Blue**

"Go easy on me, Red! You won't want me replicating Yellow!" Blue started the round with a threatening tone. Red visibly flinched as everyone else on the spectator seat, including Gold and Diamond, laughed out loud.

"Ill try to go easy on you, Blue..."

"Now that's more like it!" Blue said as he replicated an image of Red. "Wait what the hell? So I am going to fight myself?"

"You don't say!" Blue pumped her fists. Before Red could respond, two balls of fire was flying his way as he concentrated a ball of fire and blasted the two balls of fire away, causing the fire to burn out mid air.

"Not bad, but try this!" Blue yelled as the replicate summoned a fire phoenix and rode on it. Red did the same too, and created the scene for an open aerial battle in the backyard (arena).

"Woah, an aerial fire battle!" Red struggled against... himself, since he's the best fighter in Pokemons Battles, and he aren't going to lose out in a real battle either.

Red let his fire phoenix lunge itself towards the replicate, jumping off the sky and then forming another during the fall. The replicate was knocked out and dissipated itself, causing Blue to take heavy damage which didn't amuse Green at all.

"Ow... I told you to go easy on me!"

"Sorry Blue, maybe next time." Red ended with his hand lit up as a fire blade and pointed at Blue's face, signaling the end of round 2.

"Round 2 ends, Red wins! As expected..." Emerald mumbled through the speaker with Blue yelling loud. "I heard that, sweetie!" Blue sarcastically exclaimed while receiving healing spells from Yellow.

**Next up, Green vs Platinum.**

"Senior Green, please go easy on me." Platinum pleaded while gripping her crystal hammer as firm as she could.

"Are you kidding? I don't have time stopping powers." Green replied in monotone.

Platinum sweated before deciding to start the battle by charging towards her senior with the hammer on hand. Green evaded it with ease, noting that his junior has relatively slow speed. He decided to use that to his advantage and ran towards Platinum. "I won't hold back towards a girl like I always did to Blue, you know." Green said as he appeared behind the surprised Platinum, knocking her to the floor with just one hit with the crystal rod. At the same time, Blue frowned on the spectator's seat.

'Green... you're going to get it from me later.' A devious thoughts flashed in Blue's mind as she giggled with a Halloween grin.

"Senior Green, that hurts..." Platinum groaned while trying to stand up from the floor, with Green waiting behind.

"I know."

"But not anymore!" Platinum smirked wildly (Something that is such a rare occurrence compared to Blue being calm and silent) and her crystal hammer suddenly grew bigger, bigger and even bigger due to her power enhancing spell. She used all her energies to channel a time stopping Chronosphere, rendering Green immobile for 2 seconds. However, that two seconds was enough for Green to turn into a pancake on the ground by getting slammed down by that massive hammer.

"Ow... that's gonna hurt." Gold commented as Emerald announced the winner as Platinum while Green facepalmed so hard that his face is going to stick to his palm.

"This is freaking hell unfair." Green groaned while looking up the sky. "What the hell, Arceus?"

"Now that's a shame poor Green." Blue laughed as hard as she could, the sound waves are estimated to have a killer lethality of 500%.

**Next up, Topaz vs Crystal.**

"Go, Flygon!" Topaz shouted as he initiated the battle with his Flygon. Not going to be useful though, since he's against someone that could chunk out crystals...

Crystal started forming massive walls of defense, defending her from the incoming Sandstorm while also building ammunition for her offense later. Flygon tried to use Dragon Claw to claw through the wall, but Crystal immediately reformed the scratched part so fast that Flygon is considered useless among the spectating crowd.

This is proved shortly after when Crystal chunked every piece of crystal she formed; including the walls, right at the Flygon, knocking it out so fast before Topaz could even react.

"Nevermind then... time for Rhyperior's show!"

Crystal repeated her tactic once again, chunking up lots of crystallized barriers in an attempt to stall the Pokemon's approach. This time around, it didn't work. Rhyperior just tackled off the walls, reaching Crystal in no time.

"Double edge!" Topaz shouted as he delivered his command, but Gold ain't going to take this lying down.

"Hey! Are you seriously a man for attacking a girl with that stone hard Rhyperior?" Topaz was fazed for a second by Gold's remark. Apparently, that second is enough to cause him to lose the game. Crystal immediately created a huge cube out of thick crystal, trapping Rhyperior as the Pokemon trashed about in an attempt to break free of the crystal prison. As he was doing so, he left his trainer's defense open, providing Crystal an opening as Crystal formed a crystallized bow and arrow, shooting towards Topaz that caused him to... take an arrow in the knee.

"Ow..." Topaz mumbled as Yellow magically removed the arrow from his knee while healing him off his pain. "It seems that my Pokemon can't even defeat a mere human right now... Heh." Topaz forced a smile in defeat as Emerald announced the winner as Crystal.

**Up next is Pearl and Sapphire**, being the second final match of the day.

"Senior Sapphire... please don't lay that steel fist of yours on my face. Anywhere but my face!" Pearl requested politely, which... does work against everyone except Sapphire.

"Saying that reminds me of that sissy Ruby over there, so I am going to punch you. HARD!"

"What? What's your problem, you barbarian! I saved your ass in the last mission!" Ruby protested while eating his popcorn in the spectator's seat which clearly did not amaze Sapphire even by a little bit.

"Shut up! I can cover my ass well all right! Now die, Pearl!" Sapphire said as she lunged forward towards Pearl, knocking him off the ground and punching him in the face. Just that one hit is enough to knock Pearl out cold.

"That's … cruel." Platinum sweat dropped while the others fell silent, not wanting to be Sapphire's second victim.

"The round ends with barba- I mean Sapphire as the winner! OUCH THAT HURT-" Emerald had a taste of Sapphire's mighty punch when he started on the word 'barbarian' as Sapphire dashed towards Emerald in light speed.

Emerald proceeds to host the last round with a huge injury on his forehead.

**"Last round, Ruby vs Silver vs Amethyst!"** The three-way battle began with Silver fading invisible while Amethyst called out her Mismagius to hunt the invisible boy. No one seemed to give a damn about Ruby since they thought Ruby will deal zero harm since he doesn't have a weapon, and 'doesn't' have an ability either. Ruby just stood there, observing Mismagius blasting random places with Shadow Ball until Silver finally emerged from invisibility and shot Mismagius with his MAI. Apparently the Mismagius got poisoned and Silver went invisible once again, leaving the Mismagius to faint by itself.

Amethyst sent out her second aka her last Pokemon, a Vileplume. Silver went invisible (again), but this time Amethyst tried a different approach. She ordered her Vileplume to pump Sleep Powder everywhere, striking the invisible Silver and even Ruby, causing them to fell asleep. When Silver fell asleep, Amethyst took the chance and channeled a Solarbeam, knocking Silver out. "One down, one to go." Amethyst muttered as she adjusted her lab coat. "Wait, where's Ruby?"

"Hello." Ruby said as he appeared behind the purple-haired girl, and used a volley of spells much to everyone's surprise.

"Chaos Meteor!" A fireball from the sky dropped down at high speeds. As the ball starts to reach the ground, Ruby casted his second spell. "Deafening Blast!" This deafening blast not only deafens the Pokemon and Amethyst, but also made them stumble back. Vileplume was rolled into a flat dough shape by the meteor as the Deafening Blast blasted him backwards, knocking him out. Amethyst could only raise her two hands to surrender the match.

"What was that, Ruby?"

"That's my ability, to invoke multiple abilities and use them. I call myself the Assault Mage." Ruby smirked and answered everyone's question as Sapphire stood there calmly, clearly having knowledge of this.

"That's quite a painful experience for Vileplume, getting rolled over by a flaming meteor." Amethyst sweat dropped as she congratulated Ruby for the win.

* * *

_I will consider writing the next rounds, but will cancel it if I managed to think of a plot advance. In the meantime, please rate and review. :)_

******List of the special abilities known:**

******Gold – Electric Controlling**  
******Platinum – Time Pausing and Supportive Spells**  
******Crystal – Crystallizing**  
******Blue – Replication**  
******Silver – Invisibility and 2x Multitype Aliment Inflicter Pistol**  
******Yellow – Advanced Healing and Revival  
Red – Fire Controlling  
Ruby – Assault Mage  
Diamond – Leaf Sword**

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,  
My steam ID: bakapanda_leon  
My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 20th May 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire is now up right here!**

**If you are interested in school theme stories, be sure to check out my latest fan fiction!**

**Special Adventures – Radiance High School [ School Twist 2 Remake ]**

**NOTE: **_**Special Adventures – Radiance High School **__and __**Radiant versus Dire**__ will both be updated. The updating speed is parallel with the number of reviewers per chapter._

******Faithful Readers List**:___Daownlyone, MagmaLava_

******Faithful Readers Privileges:**___Minor requests will be allowed without much consideration. Major requests will be reviewed before implementing or rejecting it. Your name will also be listed at the beginning of every chapter, giving you some glory (maybe?). Also, you may PM me to know a Dexholder's ability. (You can request to know future ones like Diamond or Green, or existing ones, since their abilities will improve time per time, similar to level-up.) Lastly, you may suggest a small ability to be added to one of the Dexholders._

******How to be listed as a Faithful Reader:**___Just review three times straight (not in one day) and the reviews has to at least have a significant length. Be warned, it will be revoked if you went missing for a specific period of time._

**Reviews:**

**Hunter-35: Well... I never watched Bleach before...**

**MagmaLava: Well, I didn't knew that the leaf sword resembles Gallade in some way, but I guess thats good :D**

**Tyhe2476: Be patient so that the chemistry could slowly be built up!**

**AlphaReapr: Water manipulation is nonsense. Too weak for someone as cool as Green. About the Arceus-scale power thing... I may consider it as the combined attacks of the Dexholders.**

**Daownlyone: I disagree with the downgrade of Blue's ability since the drawback of her ability is that if the replicate gets damaged, she suffers the same damage on her own body. That again, the replication cast range must be nearby her so that she could slowly make the replicate. She couldn't just replicate via her thoughts. Lastly, about Diamond's ability, OF COURSE IT WILL BE IMPROVED :D**

**Mi-Chan: Thank you :D I guess I shall work hard to keep your love towards this story in place then!**

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire**  
**Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 7 – Homeland under siege**

Night sky is always beautiful for someone with a silent personality. Too bad someone will always be there to disturb the peace.

"What are you doing outside the mansion, Green? Everyone is playing poker inside except you, mister anti-social." Blue said while beaming at the spiky-haired boy. The boy in question sighed and turned to the cheerful girl.

"Shut up, pesky girl. Now if you don't mind, can you go in and let me have some time of my own?"

"Sorry, but I mind." Blue leaped to Green as she took a seat beside the groaning boy.

Realizing that resistance is futile, Green ignored Blue and continued staring at the night sky. Silence envelops the air with Blue contemplating what to say to the boy beside her.

"Blue... am I useless?" Something that Green would never say actually came out from his mouth. Blue looked at him with awe.

"What was that?"

"I said, I felt useless. Everyone got their abilities, but mine was never found. Maybe Arceus never planned to let me have one in the first place. Without an ability or Pokemons, I am just cannon fodder in the battle against Dire." Green sighed as he tried his best to stay calm. Blue hugged Green from behind in surprise.

"Idiot, you're not useless. In fact, you're the most heroic person I knew through my life. Remember the event on Sevii Islands? You fought so hard to help me before you knew that your grandfather was captured too. Even when Red gave up, you still decided to fight solo, didn't you?" Blue smiled to the boy once again, taking him by surprise.

Green was silent. He didn't know what to say to the girl.

"Your ability will be found, Green. I promise you." Blue finished the encounter with a light kiss on the Gym Leader's cheek as she walked back into the mansion.

"Annoying woman..." Green smiled for the first time of the month as he turned his gaze back to the night sky, stargazing while numerous incidents and matters ran through his mind.

Something just have to break the peace. Again.

Green took note of the objects in the sky. He tried to count the number of objects flying towards him, but the sky is just too dark for him to do so. By instinct, he ran back towards the mansion, looked at everyone that is busy playing poker while Gold grinned for winning a load of money from the distraught Silver.

"Everyone, stop the game. We have a _problem_."

* * *

The Dexholders instantly took defensive positions through the behind part of the mansion and prepared to fend off the incoming attackers. Red, being hot blooded as usual, summoned his fire phoenix and flew straight towards the sky instead, preparing for a fierce aerial battle against the invaders.

Without a proper weapon, Pearl, Emerald and Green took makeshift snipers Emerald made, this time with real bullets in it. Sapphire asked Crystal to make a crystallized hammer for her instead, and then called her heiress junior to empower it with her power enhancement spell. Gold prepared his indestructible lightning rod (billiard cue) and aimed at the sky as he caused a thunderstorm that he would use to cause havoc in the invaders' ranks.

Blue made a replicate of Yellow as Yellow and the replicate prepared to heal any Dexholder that suffers any injuries. Silver just aimed his MAI towards the sky as he patiently waited for the enemies to get close. His Pokegear rang, but he didn't care since a battle is sure to implode minutes after. Platinum took her stance behind the leaf sword carrying relaxed boy. He didn't seem relaxed at all this time around, nor is he seen chunking on any type of food that he normally would.

Pearl, being the sniper, stabilized his stance at the second floor window of the mansion, and took aim as he shot down the first enemy with it. A person riding a Staraptor is seen pummeling down the ground with the help of gravity as Pearl made a victory gesture to Emerald which he reluctantly ignored Pearl's bragging and took aim with full concentration.

"Crystal!" Gold, Silver and Green yelled in unison upon looking at numerous Hyper Beams launched towards the mansion's backyard where everyone started attacking with numerous types of weapons. Crystal formed thick layers of crystal walls in defence. Green, being the one with the best strategy and calmness, stood at the frontlines so that he could order any plans or strategies as the battle went on. If Red was in command, then the Dexholders will be wiped out in approximately five minutes due to her hotheaded and imbecile personality, or so Green thought. This is further proved when Red took to the skies before anyone else could stop him.

Platinum repeatedly empowered Diamond with power enhancing spell while he formed and threw leaf swords towards the enemy aerial force with high speed. Each of them hit their targets dead center as one followed by another dropped down from the skies along with their Pokemon. Yellow would be worried about the poor Pokemon getting hurt or even killed, but Green didn't give a damn as he took aim and tried to search for their leader.

"Wait, I sense something below the ground!" Silver yelled on top of his lungs as everyone look around to see numerous Digletts and Dugtrios emerged under the ground and surrounded the Dexholders with nothing but the backyard fence to separate them from the shocked Dexholders.

"Forget ranged defense! Assault!" Sapphire yelled as she started playing the whacking-a-mole game with her crystal hammer. She proved to be very powerful when one after another Digletts and Dugtrios got slammed back into the underground while the enemy grunts tried their best to command their Pokemon that is being whacked back into the ground. Gold channeled his thunderstorm as pillars of thunder ravaged through the entire enemy aerial force, striking multiple enemies down and causing their formation to spread much to Gold's dismay. Crystal repetitively formed defense barricades while Red seemed to improve in controlling of his abilities when the Dexholders saw three fire phoenixes soaring around the sky, breathing out firebolts towards the enemy aerial force. However, things started to get complicated when one of the enemy Hydreigon appeared from the ranks and used a deadly Draco Meteor that caused Red to loosen his grip from his phoenix, effectively causing him to pummel down. Luckily, Yellow noticed the Kanto champion suffering enormous damage from the floor and instantly healed him of his injuries with her Healing Bolt. Red gave her a thumbs up as he soared up the sky once again, this time with five phoenixes while he rode the middle one.

The Dexholders fought valiantly, but the enemy numbers showed no signs of decreasing or retreating.

"It's like they're trying to trap us in this place or something with sheer numbers!" Green said as he swatted a Dusclops away with his sniper.

"You don't say!" Gold said as he changed his plan and started attacking the invaders that dug up from the ground with his thunder billiard cue charged with heavy volts of electricity in it, effectively shocking the grunts to scraps of burned flesh.

One Dragon Pulse suddenly was shot from a range that is far possible to accomplish as it struck the mansion window hard. Platinum and Diamond looked back in awe and realized that was the place the hasty Dexholder was standing while providing supportive fire.

"Pearl! Are you alright?" Pearl instantly denied her question when he started pummeling down from the window with fully bloodied clothes and body. Platinum closed her eyes, unable to see the bloodied death of her close friend. Luckily, someone had this under control, being the crazy-prepared style she was all along.

"Not a problem!" Blue yelled while commanding her replicate through telepathy to revive Pearl, but costing her and her replicate all of her energies after the spell successfully finished casting.

Green abandoned his job as the defensive commander and ran towards Blue, picked her up bridal-style and ran inside the mansion, placing her somewhere safe from the battle...no, war, to be exact.

"What in the world are they planning to do with that sheer number of weak force charging blindly at our mansion?" Silver said as he shot paralyzation bullets towards the aerial Pokemons invading them and caused most of the attacked targets to pause and then pummeling down to the cold hard ground, effectively suffering damage from being pulled down by mother Earth.

"Platinum! Mind giving me a hand by boosting me with speed?" Gold yelled while turning his head towards the heiress, which the heiress immediately reacted with a spell that empowered Gold through his body. He used his power of electricity to form some sort of magnet field as he rose up into the sky and started channeling a makeshift electric shield, then tried to channel something else again.

"Senior Gold, do you really know what you're doing?!" Platinum yelled on top of her lungs despite her normally silent personality. This is NOT the time to discuss about problems with personality.

Having experienced death just moments ago, Pearl decided to play safe when he steps behind and near Crystal so that she could form shields when the enemy tries to attack them.

Sapphire repeatedly knocked down the attackers but one managed to slip behind her without warning. With a shriek, Sapphire took a step forward to avoid the knife slashing after her back, and the tip of the knife missed... barely. Sapphire prepared to teach the grunt a thing or two about backstabbing when another one emerged from the ground and proceeded to do the same thing right behind her. Noticing her death inbound, she closed her eyes but what she heard is the moaning of two men instead. Opening her eyes once again, she noticed the two attackers fell to the ground with their body full of blood.

"You imbecile barbarian! Concentrate on the battle so that I won't have to cover your ass!" Ruby yelled angrily while casting another Chaos Meteor towards the just-arrived land reinforcements of the attacking force. Apparently Ruby struck them with two Sun Strike. Despite the lack of the presence of the Sun, Ruby used his senior (Red)'s fire phoenixes and channeled their fire towards the ground instead, costing two of the phoenixes covering Red's wing in the process. Red frowned about his junior using his power without request and permission but got over it nonetheless.

"Super Rising Thunder Mark 2!"

Just then, Gold finished channeling and released a huge shockwave of electricity in the sky, knocking the whole enemy aerial force down to the ground. Red barely managed to evade the blast as he forced his phoenix to flew lower, but the other fire phoenixes were... not so lucky. Whoever that survived the electric blast will receive their punishment of death soon after with the help of gravity once again. Red shouted out loud towards the levitating gold-capped boy. "Gold! At least warn me before doing something like that, I almost died over there!"

"Sorry, didn't see you over there." Gold sheepishly commented while dropping back to the ground slowly to recharge his power.

The battle continued with Yellow healing any wounded Dexholders while they fight fearlessly against the invaders. They were determined to defend their mansion from the attackers because obviously standing united is going to send their enemies flying. The commander behind the strike force finally ordered a retreat after monitoring the situation.

"Sir, aren't we supposed to destroy the mansion and the Dexholders? How are you going to report to Boss Sird in this rate?"

"Relax, we are only given orders to keep the Dexholders in their mansion, or at least within the city while the others do the... important work." The commander of the Dire strikeforce grinned menacingly while he took off with his Salamence. The surviving grunts and squad leaders slowly retreated away from the battlefield, while the Dexholders decided against chasing their opponent down as Green deemed unfit in case they fell into a trap or something. Besides, after the ferocious battle, everyone deserves a time to catch their breath.

"Whew, that was some battle I fought within a long time." Blue walked out of the mansion, commenting while everyone else narrowed their eyes and glared at her. "You just slept soundly in the mansion while we took down the invaders." Sapphire and Gold retaliated in unison while Green discussed about the last battle along with Red and Platinum.

"I have a strong feeling that their main purpose was not trying to wipe us out, Senior..." Platinum said as Diamond and Pearl high-fived for winning the battle. Ruby on the other hand, was not so lucky as he got slammed by Sapphire for not helping much in the battle. (He said he refused to dirty his clothes with battle, typical Ruby...)

After awhile, everyone went in back into the mansion, following Green as he volunteered to take on the commanding role in the Dexholders' group, because obviously they're not facing some small little organization like in their normal days, but a huge one judging on the firepower and manpower they utilized just to do whatever they planned to do on the Dexholders. Everyone gathered in the underground meeting room as Green analyzed the situation to the Dexholders, which Red, didn't understand even a little of it given his idiot hero personality.

After a short while of discussing, they concluded that the Dire strikeforce did not arrived to take them down, as they are fully sure that the opponent (considering their boss is Sird the cunning maniac) will not be so stupid like a Gold (Gold: WHAT?) will attack bluntly without a strong plan that would succeed if executed properly. Green proceeded to plan out a map, and a name list so that some of the Dexholders stay awake on guard if anything like this happens again, especially during the midnight. Meanwhile, Silver entered the meeting room after taking a call with his Pokegear. His face was awfully serious.

"Green, my father would like to have a talk with you." Silver handed over his Pokegear to Green which he reluctantly received and held it to his ears.

"What do you want, Giovanni?" Red looked up in alert when heard that cursed name.

"I strongly suggest you take your group of Dexholders and come to Safforn City right now." The voice in the other end of the phonecall spoke, much to the confusion of the Dexholders while Green seemed to understood something.

"Give me a reason to do so." Green maintained his cool and collected personality despite knowing that he is speaking with someone with a high bounty on his head for being the leader of the massive criminal organization, Giovanni. (Well, maybe WAS the leader, but oh well...)

"Open your laptop and check your Skype, I am sending you the footages right now." Before Green could answer, the man hung up. Green immediately received his laptop from Platinum and logged in to his Skype. The thing he saw chilled him to the very bone.

"What... the hell..." The other Dexholders stared at the computer screen with fear. The footage presented by Giovanni is numerous cities and town through the Kanto and Jotho regions being raid and ravaged. Green was devastated when he saw his grandfather's lab burning in a pile of ash.

Green took Silver's Pokegear and dialed back to Giovanni again, considering the fact that Silver had his father's number. "Alright, what do you want?" Green tried his best to keep his cool again, failing to do so this time around as Blue tried her best to calm the Gym Leader down.

"Look – it might sound unbelievable, but I am on your side. Come to Saffron right now, and we shall set up a stronghold together given your abilities could aid me while my forces muster for a counterattack." Giovanni said through the phone. Everyone heard it loud and clear because Green putted the phone on speaker mode, so that the voice is loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What...?" Yellow stared at the Gym Leader with confusion while the others whispered among themselves to comprehend the situation. Silver just stood there silently.

"And how do we know that we could trust you? You are the bastard that tried to took Kanto by yourself long ago!" Red yelled, but what he received was a laugh in reply. "What's so funny?"

"Think, Red. Think. With Silver on your side, do you actually thought that I would attack you? Silver's friend is my friend. Besides, I only did those acts in an attempt to find my son. Now I found what I was looking for, why shall I do the villainous acts once again?" Giovanni stopped for a moment, then resumed once again. "Let me know within ten minutes of your decision, Gym Leader Green. Sabrina will teleport to your mansion and teleport you and your friends to Saffron, when you give the word. Choose wisely." Giovanni hung up on the Dexholders once again, leaving them to consider about the offer.

"What do you think, Silver?" Blue and Red turned towards the Team Rocket Leader's son.

Silver stood there, silenced for a moment until he finally spoke up. "I think my father could be trusted."

"Wait, wait!" Gold snatched the Pokegear and called the first number in the calling record list. The call connected, and the man on the other end of the call spoke up. "Made your decision, Green?"

"This is Gold of New Bark Town! Do you have any idea what happened to my mum when New Bark Town was invaded by those bastards?!"

"Oh well, speaking about that, your mother and that... hyperactive parent of Crystal is safe too. And pass the phone to Green, There's someone that wants to talk to him." Gold passed the phone to his senior while trying to figure out whether Giovanni is telling the truth while Crystal scowled at the... _compliment._

"Green, are you safe over there?" The voice speaking is none other than Professor Oak.

"Grandpa? You're safe? I was worried sick when I saw your lab burning through the videos Giovanni sent me."

"Relax, Green. I am perfectly fine. Team Rocket members rescued me with their air transports for some reason, but I am currently discussing a plan that could stop the Dire's offense for at least enough time for us to muster a counterattack. I hate to say this, but the enemy of our enemy is our friend, Green. Giovanni can be trusted for the time being, I think." The professor sighed once again at the thought of working with Team Rocket.

"Understood. We will arrive shortly." Professor Oak passed the Pokegear back to Giovanni, and Green finally spoke up.

"Pick us up in ten minutes. We will be ready for the 'ride'."

* * *

The real deal is just beginning. This chapter was finished in forty-five minutes or so, due to my motivation and ideas flooding through my mind like the Great Flood in history.

******List of the special abilities known:**

******Gold – Electric Controlling**  
******Platinum – Time Pausing and Supportive Spells**  
******Crystal – Crystallizing**  
******Blue – Replication**  
******Silver – Invisibility and 2x Multitype Aliment Inflicter Pistol**  
******Yellow – Advanced Healing and Revival  
Red – Fire Controlling  
Ruby – Assault Mage  
Diamond – Leaf Sword**

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,  
My steam ID: bakapanda_leon  
My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 25th May 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter 8 of Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire when the real action starts to appear.

******If you are interested in school theme stories, be sure to check out my latest fan fiction!**

******Special Adventures – Radiance High School [ School Twist 2 Remake ]**

******NOTE: **_****__**Special Adventures – Radiance High School **____and__****__**Radiant versus Dire **____will both be updated. The updating speed is parallel with the number of reviewers per chapter._

******Faithful Readers List**: ___Daownlyone, MagmaLava_

******Faithful Readers Privileges: **___Minor requests will be allowed without much consideration. Major requests will be reviewed before implementing or rejecting it. Your name will also be listed at the beginning of every chapter, giving you some glory (maybe?). Also, you may PM me to know a Dexholder's ability. (You can request to know future ones like Diamond or Green, or existing ones, since their abilities will improve time per time, similar to level-up.) Lastly, you may suggest a small ability to be added to one of the Dexholders._

******How to be listed as a Faithful Reader: **___Just review three times straight (not in one day) and the reviews has to at least have a significant length. Be warned, it will be revoked if you went missing for a specific period of time._

**Reviews (You know what? It's not enough.):**

**reregniL: Thanks Lingerer! Well... torturing Green is fun, but not for long! Yeap Blue and Green at their finest :D**

**AlphaReapr: I'll try to shorten the waiting period before the arrival of their abilties as fast as I can!**

**Mi-Chan: OldRival :D And yes, although it's the first time I tried writing action fics, but It actually came out well. Anyways, I do suggest you register an account.**

**CrimsonSnowScarletFate: Typical parents, eh? Anyways welcome back! Thanks for the encouragement, I highly appreciate it. About Green's ability, yeah I am still planning for it...**

**Daownlyone: I'll try to make it as cool as possible! Stop DAMNING! LOL. And there is zero chance of Cyrus working with the Dexholders, since he got killed in the first chapter by Heatran. As for the others, I might consider it:)**

* * *

**Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire**  
**Arc 1 – Immersing in our own power**  
**Chapter 8 – The Awakening of Darkness**

After the last battle at their mansion, the Dexholders were placed on high alert in Saffron City as they teamed up with Team Rocket in an attempt to gather information about the enemies' plans, movement and technologies. Green and his grandfather, Professor Oak, is trying their best to research ways to find and improve their abilities, with Crystal working once again as Professor Oak's assistant in a makeshift basement lab.

Despite the war, the Sinnoh Trio still decided for a break at the local cafe, namely Saffron Aroma Cafe to relax themselves before they participate in the brutal battle that is going to show on their doorsteps soon. It's surprising that Team Rocket actually protected civilians in the city using Sabrina's Psychic Shield to prevent any enemy scouts or spies from entering the city via the sky. As for the four gates, they are heavily guarded by Team Rocket's executives, squad leaders, grunts and even prototype robots.

"Red, mind accompanying me for some tea?" Giovanni tapped the Kanto Champion's shoulder when he was observing the situations of various cities in various regions through the Team Rocket control room located on the top floor of Silph Corporation.

The Kanto Champion stared at Giovanni for a while but reluctantly agreed for a tea break along with the Team Rocket Leader.

"Let's go then, I know a good cafe in the city. I recommend you have a try on the espresso there, the smell is marvelous." Giovanni said as he turned around and signaled for his executives to monitor the city via the monitors while Red followed silently.

As for the other Dexholders that aren't participating in any research meetings, they just trained their abilities for the upcoming battle in the old Fighting Dojo beside the Saffron Psychic Gym.

"Argh... damn training, this is boring." Gold mumbled for a second before focusing back on the training battle against Diamond with the others spectating.

Diamond formed his two leaf swords and proceeded to charge his senior while holding one of his swords in an attack position and the other in a defensive position.

"Not going to work on me, dream boy!" Gold smirked as he floated up into the air while charging a bolt of lightning.

"Diamond, look out!" Pearl and Platinum yelled in unison as the Jotho Boy started yelling out his trademark sentence once again.

"Have a taste of my Super Rising Thund- Ow f*ck!" Apparently this moron bumped his head into the ceiling while he floated up with his artificial Magnet Rise.

Taking the chance of Gold's distraction, Diamond combined his two swords together into one bigger leaf sword and threw the sword towards Gold's stomach, piercing through him.

"Ow!" Gold fell back to the ground while puking out blood, and Yellow stepped into the arena and healed the Jotho Dexholder with her Healing Bolt.

"See? That's what happens when you get overconfident, you idiot." Obviously, without Crystal here, this insult is from Silver.

"Shut up, you fucking bastard..." Just then, Gold's Pokegear rang. He froze in fear when he saw that the caller ID is Crystal.

"Err.. hello Super Serious Girl?"

"Don't "hello Super Serious Girl" me! How many times did I told you not to swear infront Platinum?!" Crystal proceeds to use Hyper Voice against Gold, which is super effective with the help of a Pokegear. The other Dexholders, excluding Silver and Blue stared at Gold with amusement. Blue on the other is trying her best to suppress her laughter, obviously she is the one that ratted on Gold with her sound bug.

"I didn't! Oh did I?" Gold snickered as he hung up.

"Yeah! Catch me if you can, Super Serious Ga-" **PLANG**.

"Sorry senior Gold, Crystal's idea." Sapphire grinned while holding that crystallized hammer Crystal gave her in case of situations like this one. Gold could do nothing but slide down to the floor like a jelly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Is this even a cafe? What are you planning, Giovanni?" Red angrily questioned the Team Rocket Leader when he leaded Red to a strange basement instead.

"Well... before that, I would like you to meet an old friend. It took quite long for me to convince him not to kill me, but oh well." Giovanni smirked as he pressed the password of the basement of Saffron Sliph Corporation.

"Who are you talking about...** Mewtwo**!" Red exclaimed in surprise. 'We meet again, Red.' Mewtwo communicated with him through telepathy.

"Its been awhile." Red smiled to the Genetic Pokemon.

"So Red, Mewtwo is here to aid you in the battle, so feel free to use his combat abilities to the fullest against the Dire." Red turned his head towards Mewtwo with both surprising and amazement. "You came here to help me?"

Mewtwo nodded. Red happily went over and gave a bro-fist with his old time partner who is soon going to be his partner once again.

After a short reunion, Red turned around to the Team Rocket Boss whom is enjoying a cup of tea that came out of nowhere. "Why are you doing this?"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow as he stopped sipping on his tea.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Let's say... I would like you to make a deal with me. A business proposal... I suppose?" Giovanni smirked. Red lit up his hands with fire in case Giovanni actually wanted a fight.

"Simmer down, Red. Still as hotheaded as before, eh? Actually, I just need you to help me take care of someone on my behalf."

"Who? Silver?" Red calmed down as he extinguished the fire on his two hands.

"Yes. It seems that he trust his friends more than his own father. I couldn't ask for anything, considering myself as a leader of a criminal organization, the respect I deserve as a father will take ages for my own son to muster. I will provide you with every help you need against the Dire, but only if you can promise me that my son will not be harmed during the war." Red could tell that Giovanni is serious. He considered and analyzed the man infront him for a little while before nodded.

"I promise you." Red stopped for awhile. "On second thought, stay alive. Silver needs you."

Giovanni nodded. A truce, an agreement.

"Now aren't you going to treat me and Mewtwo for some espresso?" Red smirked.

"But of course, its my pleasure."

* * *

_Two days later, Sliph Corporation president room..._

"I guess everyone here have had enough rest, yes? It's time for us to get back to business." Giovanni, as the spokesman of the meeting, began while the other Dexholders, Professor Oak, Professor Elm and some Rocket Executives sat on their own seat, listening attentively.

Green stood up and proceeded to explain the information about various Dire headquarters detected by the Gym Leaders and Team Rocket spies.

"According to our intel, each region has one Dire headquarters that are controlling every other branches in the region. The Dire initially planned to establish a Kanto headquarters at Saffron city, but Team Rocket managed to take the city before them. The Kanto Gym Leaders and the Elite Four will start trying to retake the major cities while us Dexholders are going on a frontal assault on Jotho. Various professors and leaders are flying over from their regions to Saffron City, so this city we are standing on will act as a main headquarters for the anti-Dire movement."

Everyone else nodded in understanding.

"I would like everyone on seat to take this seriously. We are at war, not some childish games. Only us have the ability to put up a fight against the massive Dire force, which I was wondering where and when did they muster up such a huge organization. As for now, I would split the Radiant into teams, as I have multiple assignments that I am going to present to you, and I need all of you to complete it as soon as possible." Green said while pointing to the projector screen as he explained the details of various assignments.

"The first group will need to search for any survivors in various attacked cities and bring them back because they may contain valuable information about the enemy. Their destination would be New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City and lastly, Violet City."

"Let us go to our hometown!" Gold and Crystal immediately raised their hands, but is promptly shot down by the Radiant leader Green.

"No. You two have decent combat capabilities, and I am not going to waste it here. Red, take Ruby and Platinum. Search for any survivors and bring them to Pallet Town, Team Rocket will be setting up a stronghold there to tend to the survivors. "And this guy..." Green sweat dropped as he pointed to the figure standing in the corner. 'Why are you appearing in every surprising moment...' Green narrowed his eyes towards the figure.

"I shall scout ahead in Violet City." Mewtwo said through telepathy.

Red nodded and gestured Ruby and Platinum to follow him out for preparations.

"Silver, Blue and Sapphire will sneak to Blackthorn City and steal any intel about the Dire, as Team Rocket scouts confirmed that the Jotho Dire headquarters is stationed in the underground base Team Rocket used some years before.

Before the trio could leave the room, Green stopped them.

"Oh, take care of Sapphire, she's a little bit hyperactive." Sapphire scowled as Silver nodded while Blue could only clutch her stomach out of excessive laughter.

"What did you just-" Blue forcefully dragged Sapphire out of the meeting room with her able hand while using her other hand to hold her stomach.

"Pearl and Emerald, you're on me. We'll stay in Saffron City while researching new technologies I have in theory to help in the war.

"Gold, Crystal, Diamond and Yellow. You're going to help in guarding the four gates of Saffron City, in case any surprise attacks arise."

The meeting ends with every Dexholder scurrying away to their jobs except Green who stayed in the meeting room in the next phase of the meeting along with Giovanni and the two Professors.

"Have you really considered properly what you're planning?" Green asked the Team Rocket Leader whom seemed to be lost in thought.

"I am always sure what I am doing."

"But you'll-"

"Silence, gym leader Green. I said I know what I am doing, save your worries for the war instead."

* * *

Red, Ruby and Platinum – Group 1, New Bark Town...

"Oh my Arceus... this town is nothing but a burning rubble." Ruby stared in bewilderment when the group arrived at New Bark Town, Gold's hometown.

"I truly wonder what Pokemon could cause such devastating damage to a town." Platinum tried her best not to puke upon looking at the dead bodies. Some even had their jaw separated far away from their body. Most buildings in the town – namely Elm's Lab and Gold's big (freaking/f*cking) house. As a fire controller, Red slowly extinguished the fire with his power while Ruby took Platinum and looked around for any survivors.

"Senior Red, is this a basement entrance?" Platinum exclaimed as she pointed her finger towards a seemingly big basement entrance located at Gold's house (or the place where Gold's house was). Red immediately rushed over and confirmed the heiress' suspicions.

"Is anyone in there?" Red knocked on the steel basement door, but no one seemed to respond, if there actually is someone below the door.

"Platinum, give me a power boost." Red said as he received the enhancement and started pulling the door with all his might. The steel door finally succumbed to Red's strength, and the trio leaped into the basement to find any survivors. Gold's basement is huge...

"Is anyone alive? If there is, please respond by making a noise or anything, we will come to you!" Red shouted in the basement, but all he could hear is the echoes of his own yelling.

"Senior Red, I found someone! And some Pokemons too!" Ruby yelled out loud as the Kanto Champion and the heiress rushed towards Ruby's direction only to find...

"Youngster Joey?" Red exclaimed. "Yeah... its me." Joey could hardly speak. Red immediately carried him up and Ruby returned the Pokemons he found (Gold's household Pokemons) to their own Pokeballs and prepared to evacuate the survivors.

"Senior Red, I shall stay here in search of other survivors while you evacuate Joey and Gold's Pokemon to Pallet Town." Platinum said as she took on a battle stance, surprising both Red and Ruby.

"We can't leave you here, its obviously unsafe." Ruby disagreed.

"I second that." Red disagreed too, obviously.

"I can take care of myself, seniors. I am someone with special abilities too, yes?" Platinum smirked with confidence. Red and Ruby could do nothing except promising the heiress that they will return as soon as they finish escorting the weakened Joey and the household Pokemons back to Pallet, where a stronghold constructed by Team Rocket stood.

Platinum waved to her seniors whom rode Red's phoenix back to Pallet. She continued searching for any survivors, but she found someone else.

"Who's there?" Platinum took out her knife that Pearl gave her before the satellite explosion and took on a battle stance as she enchanted herself with her own power enhancement spell and looked around for the moving shadow she noticed just now.

"Hello, heiress." Before she knew, someone grabbed her from behind and a claw-shaped hand is placed on the heiress' throat, preventing her from moving or screaming.

"Who... who are you?" Obviously in a panic, Platinum questioned her attacker.

"Oh, did I forgot to introduce myself? I am-" Platinum took the chance of the attacker's distraction and pushed the claw-shaped hand away while swinging her knife towards the attacker with her right hand. She stood in surprise when she saw no one as she turned around.

"What- who..." Platinum could barely finish her sentence as she noticed her own shadow is the cause of her demise right now.

"Trying to fool me? Bad decision." A figure emerged right from Platinum's shadow, and the claw-shaped hand is once again on Platinum's throat.

"How did you..." The heiress was scared. Very scared. Not only did she got attacked by an unknown attacker, but the unknown attacker has seemingly supernatural abilities too. She immediately regretted her decision to stay back for searching other survivors, because there is no one but herself to help her right now.

"When we discovered that you cursed Dexholders got hold of some superhuman abilities upon embracing the satellite cannon's blast, we decided to take it upon ourselves to experiment among our own minions. I am one of the products produced from the experiment, girl. I wasn't planning to hurt you, but... I dislike getting tricked." The shadowy attacker let out a sadistic smirk as he/she started clawing out a mark on Platinum's chest, leaving her to scream in agony and felling into subconsciousness due to excessive pain.

"Bring her back to Goldenrod. She will have some questions to answer. Hand her over to Mortred and she'll know which torture course to choose." Platinum trembled with fear upon hearing the word 'torture', but she soon lost her remaining consciousness when her body got carried away by two Dire grunts.

* * *

Ouch... torturing my own favourite character is something hard. But yeah, I don't see anyone else easier to get captured than Platinum. Want to know what happens after that? Easy. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

******List of the special abilities known:**

******Gold – Electric Controlling**  
******Platinum – Time Pausing and Supportive Spells**  
******Crystal – Crystallizing**  
******Blue – Replication**  
******Silver – Invisibility and 2x Multitype Aliment Inflicter Pistol**  
******Yellow – Advanced Healing and Revival  
Red – Fire Controlling  
Ruby – Assault Mage  
Diamond – Leaf Sword**

******Feel free to contact me on Steam for a DotA 2 game,  
My steam ID: bakapanda_leon  
My current DotA 2 display name: s|R*pLaTiNuM beRLiTz™|sA-RvD**

******Chapter by Storm**  
******Released on 28th May 2013**


End file.
